


网上寻爱指南

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 含有少量强制科普, 应用数学博士！贾维斯X工学博士！托尼, 普通人AU, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 单身狗托尼终于决定找女朋友了——通过网上婚恋软件，相亲。于是他找到了致力于开发一款十全十美的婚恋匹配算法的应用数学博士贾维斯。





	1. 首先，你要有一张好照片

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源于BBC纪录片《网上寻爱指南》  
> 看完这部纪录片之后，我觉得它哪里都好就是结局不满意，男女主怎么没有在一起！！！！  
> 所以就有了这篇文……

托尼怀疑地打量着眼前这个和善地向他微笑的金发男人。“您好，贾维斯博士？”  
“你好，斯塔克博士。”贾维斯博士礼貌地回应道。托尼向前探了探头，没看到贾维斯博士的嘴唇。好吧，佩珀的情报诚不我欺。  
根据佩珀给他的资料，这位贾维斯博士来自英国，有着典型的英国绅士的性格：淡漠、温和、彬彬有礼，虽然一派慢吞吞的样子，但业务上严谨，学术能力极强，是应用数学方向数一数二的人才，目前的研究的主题是用数学和计算机方法改善传统的人际关系。  
“叫我托尼。”托尼伸出手，热络地和贾维斯握手。  
“好的，托尼。很高兴你愿意成为我们的实验对象。”  
“实验对象？听起来像是个冷冰冰的称呼啊……说真的，你确定你的算法，基于神经生物学和个人信息匹配的人际关系改善系统（托尼从一张皱皱巴巴的小纸片上读出来），真的属于‘应用’范畴而不是‘假设’？”  
贾维斯一副受了冒犯的表情：“我可以想象您单身至今恐怕并不是没有原因的。”  
托尼立刻败下阵来。“好吧，好吧。我猜你一定是在数学计算陷入瓶颈的时候喜欢用文字发泄来着。不过不管如何，我们还是开始吧。”说着，他换上一个讨好的笑容。  
贾维斯翻了个白眼。“今天我们要做的事情不多，我会首先同你讲一下这个项目的概况，给你一些基本的参考资料和日程表，然后会让你在一些受试者中选择一个匹配对象，最后为你拍一张照片供你的个人介绍使用。”  
“我们的项目名称，如你所见（贾维斯嫌弃地指了指被托尼揉成乱七八糟的一小团的那张纸片），是‘基于神经生物学和个人信息匹配的人际关系改善系统’，换句话说，就是根据人类大脑植物性神经对于刺激刺激的反馈，对个人信息进行加工和调整，并以此为依据，用性格倾向匹配系统为受试者寻找伴侣。呃，斯塔克先生，我使用‘伴侣’这个词合适吗？还是可以更加细化？”  
“合适？”托尼一头雾水：“我从没……我是说，我身边的人都是正常人……”接着，他想起贾维斯来自著名的腐国，于是挠挠头，“无意冒犯。”  
贾维斯薄薄的嘴唇扭出一个干笑：“那么我把寻找对象暂时定位女性。”  
“根据课题，我们的项目一共分为三个阶段：第一个阶段是个人信息的录入，分成图像录入和文字信息录入，我们需要采集一些你的个人信息，包括但不限于照片，个人简介，职业、收入和一些常见信息的采集，还有你的兴趣爱好，包括对异性的审美；第二阶段是神经反馈，我们会对你进行神经个性判断并做一些病理分析，但这些主要是我们的工作，作为第三阶段匹配实验的重要参数；第三阶段，就是根据前两个阶段采集的数据，放进我们的新编写的算法中进行匹配，然后根据匹配结果让受试者见面并进行实验。我的助手，也就是星期五博士会负责编写算法，今天你不会见到她了，不过我想过几天你们需要见面，她会询问你一些第一手资料。”贾维斯愉快地说。  
托尼愣了几秒。“也就是说，我要去——相亲？”  
“呃，也不全是，那是最后地部分，而且，只是配合着做一些活动，我可以保证这一般不会引起社交恐惧症患者的不适……”贾维斯舔舔嘴唇，安抚地说。  
“我没有社交恐惧症！我检查过的！”托尼大声争辩道。  
贾维斯挑挑眉，露出一个不置可否的表情。“当然，先生。”  
“好吧，我会……配合实验的。”托尼嘟囔着说。  
贾维斯满意地点点头。“那敢情好。不过今天我们不会安排太多内容，以防我们的进度有点过火而引起你的不适。今天我们只需要你拍一张照片，然后挑选一个你满意的受试对象。”他看了一眼手机。“现在要给你拍照的摄影师史蒂夫罗杰斯先生还没有准备好，所以我想你大概不介意先挑选一下受试对象？”  
托尼点点头，顺从地接过贾维斯递给他的平板电脑。“我需要做什么？就是在这些漂亮姑娘中挑一个约会对象吗？老实说你不如给我一本花花公子杂志，我觉得那个可能更符合我的审美标准……”  
贾维斯又一次、重重地翻了个白眼。“我得提醒你，先生，我个人认为能登上花花公子杂志的女士恐怕存在择偶问题的概率不大。”看到托尼立刻兴趣缺缺地叹了口气，重新瘫坐在椅子里，贾维斯忍不住笑起来，补充道：“不过你猜的不错，你的确要在这些姑娘中选择一个你觉得最美的。记住，不考虑其他任何因素——我想我们也没有给你提供什么干扰因素——只考虑长相，选择你觉得最美、最喜欢的。”  
“哇哦。”托尼感叹道。“我还从来没享受过这种待遇，就像皇帝选秀女一样——”说着，他开始一张一张地翻看平板电脑上地照片。  
“等等。”贾维斯按住托尼想要向后滑动的手：“我得说，我刚刚想到，我可以顺便实验一个‘最优停止理论’。”  
托尼挑挑眉。  
“最优停止理论最早在1875年由亚瑟凯利提出，它的意思是，当你在一定范围内进行选择，只能选择其中一个、拒绝一个选项后这个选项不会再重复出现的时候，在总数的37%左右挑选就能挑选出最理想的而结果。”  
“就像是那个选麦子的故事，对吗？”托尼托着下巴，若有所思地问，“我只能路过这片麦田一次，但我要选出最大、最好地麦子。然后我在走到37%的时候摘一颗麦子，这颗麦子就最有可能是最大最好的？”  
贾维斯眯着眼睛笑起来：“没错，先生。不过在这个实验中，我想你可以这样选择：在前37%的女性中进行初步判断，了解你喜欢的相貌类型和女性的情况，对备选女性总体有一个全面的感性认识，但是一个也不选。然后，当你达到37%的时候，我会提醒你，然后你选一个比你刚才拒绝的女性看起来都好女性。”  
托尼点点头。“就是说，在后63%中，我只需要选一个比上一个好的就可以？”  
“理论上来讲，是的。”贾维斯说。  
托尼立刻点亮了手中平板电脑。“呃，粉红色的头发真的是……这个女人的嘴唇像是喝了血一样……瘦巴巴的，不过据说往往是这种女人比性感女郎‘功夫’更好……”最后，托尼选了一个长相干练、挑眉深眼的浅红色头发的女士。  
“哦，你选了乔安娜女士。”贾维斯看了一眼托尼的选项，颇感兴趣地说。  
“她怎么样？”托尼紧张兮兮地问，期盼地看着贾维斯。  
贾维斯温和地笑了。“这恐怕需要你自己……哦，罗杰斯先生准备好了。我们最好快点去找他了，罗杰斯先生的工资可是按小时付的。”

史蒂夫罗杰斯，著名摄影家，画家，美学艺术家，贾维斯如是说。但是在托尼看来，他反倒是更像一个动不动就拿狗狗眼看人的、笑起来非常魔性的健身教练。他的白T恤看起来太小了，当他搬动摄影器材的时候，托尼简直怀疑那滚动的肌肉会不会把T恤撑破，而当他终于舍得听见贾维斯的呼唤，向他们伸出手来握手的时候，托尼差点跳起来以防他忽然把他们暴打一顿。半个小时前托尼第一次和贾维斯并肩走出咖啡馆来找罗杰斯的时候，托尼还觉得贾维斯挺高大的，但是在罗杰斯面前，贾维斯顶多算是奶牛面前一根纤细漂亮的芦苇。  
“你好，安东尼斯塔克博士。”罗杰斯友善地笑着对托尼说，“贾维斯博士已经提前跟我沟通过了，他说需要我为你拍一组非常有吸引力的照片。”  
“实际上，是非常有‘性’吸引力的照片。”托尼咧开嘴，露出一个鲨鱼一般的笑容。  
“实际上，是差不多的一回事。”罗杰斯不甘示弱，同样露出一排白牙，并且套用了托尼的句式。  
“呃，实际上，先生们，判断是否具有吸引力需要通过神经的验证……”贾维斯微弱地说，试图拉开像是斗牛一样要纠缠在一起的两个人。  
罗杰斯耸了耸肩。  
贾维斯发现初次见面的托尼似乎和罗杰斯不太对盘，但是这并没有影响罗杰斯的专业素养。罗杰斯善于捕捉每一个美的细节，甚至善于在贾维斯意想不到的地方创造美。在他，和他的团队（包括一个让贾维斯和托尼都大开眼界的化妆师团队）的共同努力之下，镜头中的托尼变得完全不像他了：不再是那个穿着两件松松垮垮的T恤和拖到地面的脏兮兮的运动裤的、刚刚结束了一个星期和机械的苦斗从车间里走出来的机械师，而是一个闪闪发光、散发着魅力的男超模。托尼在他的指挥下站在街头，转身、回首；或者是反坐在直背木椅上，表情迷蒙的抽烟；又或者带着一顶怪异（但在照片上却那么协调）的圆顶高礼帽衔着一直鲜花看向上方。  
街拍的时候甚至有几个不长眼的姑娘远远地凑做一堆，似乎在讨论着要不要跟托尼搭讪。  
贾维斯心里颇不是滋味地赶走了那几个姑娘，提前结束生活照的拍摄。  
拍照过程的最后一个环节是拍摄一组用于个人简介首页的证件照。  
托尼被卸掉了脸上的妆，有点栖遑地坐在一块白色的反光板前，按照罗杰斯的指挥看镜头露出微笑或面无表情。  
“呃，罗杰斯先生？我想知道，对异性来说，最有吸引力的照片是什么样的呢？”看着罗杰斯在电脑前给刚才的照片修图的时候，贾维斯有点犹豫地问。  
“‘最有吸引力’？”罗杰斯反问道。  
“作为一个摄影师，你肯定知道什么样的照片能打动观众。就像是花花公子或是GQ中的照片那样，针对特定的读者，尤其是在择偶市场中的女性读者，一张具有什么样特性的照片最能打动她们？”  
罗杰斯大笑起来。“关于方面我能告诉你的并不多，我想这恐怕要属于‘摄影师的天赋’这个范畴了。不过我得说，不管是什么样，对别人而言有吸引力的你和你自己以为的有吸引力的你是非常不同的，这一点在不同的性别之间尤其显著。”  
“我想我们的罗杰斯先生似乎在说，别浪费时间贾维斯博士，根本不存在什么对一切都有吸引力的照片——”托尼的声音忽然从两个人头上冒出来，把他们吓了一跳。  
罗杰斯皱起眉。“我们可以验证一下，我说的正确与否。”  
在托尼和罗杰斯的怂恿（贾维斯觉得自己更多的是为了不让他们打起来）下，贾维斯自己也拍了一组没有妆容、没有背景也没有表情的大头照，按照罗杰斯的要求选了一张自己觉得最好的照片。  
“那么，我们现在怎么确定自己认为最有吸引力的照片和别人认为的不一样呢？”托尼挺直腰板坐在一张转椅上，一只手乖乖地放在膝头，一只手规矩地举起来，除了他讽刺的语气，他看起来完全像个老师最喜欢的、眼里闪着求知欲的好学生。  
“我得说我很可惜这次的受试者是两个男性，如果是男性和女性的话，效果会更加明显一点。”看到托尼挑起眉，罗杰斯赶紧说道，“当然不同的人的审美也不一样。我可不愿去预测这个结果。现在，斯塔克博士，我会给你播放贾维斯博士的照片，然后你从中挑出一张你觉得最有吸引力的；而贾维斯博士，你也是一样，挑选一张斯塔克博士的照片。等你们都选好之后，我会把你们选择的自己觉得最好的照片和对方觉得最好的照片做一个横向对比。你们想看到对方的结果吗？”  
托尼和贾维斯对视了一眼。“行吧。”托尼耸耸肩，说，贾维斯也点头同意。  
而罗杰斯来宣布结果的时候看起来非常犹豫。“我想你们应该看看这个，结果和我想的有点不一样。”他递给托尼和贾维斯一人一张纸。  
托尼扫了一眼自己的，嗯了一声之后把结果放在一边，去看贾维斯的结果。  
“这就是你觉得我最有吸引力的样子？”贾维斯有点失望地说，“我觉得我的性征应该更明显一点。”  
“是的，实际上，你们在自己觉得有吸引力的照片中，都额外突出了一些品质。”罗杰斯谨慎的说，他指着贾维斯的照片评论道，“在你自己最满意的照片里，我加深了肤色，调宽了你的颧骨，眉毛颜色更深、更靠近眼窝，形状也偏为上挑，眼球的位置也更为靠近。我想这让你看起来更严肃，更具有攻击性。但是斯塔克博士挑选的照片则更接近于没有任何修改的版本，我只是稍微调暗了整体色调。”  
“而斯塔克博士的结果，我想你似乎更喜欢甜美或搞怪的风格！你还让我调整了你的表情，弄出了人工微笑。当然，你也加强了性征的表现，胡子，宽阔的额头，你还去掉了你的下睫毛。不过我得说这个选择让你的照片失色不少。而贾维斯博士也挑选了最接近于原片的照片，我无法解释，或许是因为科学家们发现别人的本质的能力在长期的工作中被不断锻炼出来了。”  
贾维斯看着自己的结果笑起来。“自然科学工作者尖锐的小问题。”  
“恐怕我需要另找一个人来帮我挑选照片了，你的眼光对我好像没什么帮助。”托尼说着，冲贾维斯吐吐舌头做了个鬼脸。“但我确实选了我觉得贾维斯最有吸引力的照片。”  
“我也是。不过——这种情况常见吗？”贾维斯小心翼翼地问。  
“如果你是说你自己的理想型和别人认为最有吸引力的样子不一样的话，相当常见。我想我还没怎么见过两种形象一样的案例。”罗杰斯信誓旦旦地保证道。  
“哦，那看来我们真的要另找几个人来帮托尼挑照片了。”贾维斯不无遗憾地说。


	2. 颜值决定一切？

几天后，托尼再一次见到了兴冲冲的贾维斯。“星期五已经攻克那个面部结构分析软件了，如果你有时间的话，今天我们可以去看看。而且今天罗曼诺夫博士也会来，她差不多是全美最优秀的行为科学之一了。”  
托尼不禁打了个冷战。娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫，俄裔行为科学家，托尼早就听说过她的大名。不过并不是源于什么学术上的成就，而是因为娜塔莎几乎已经成为餐厅传奇的一部分了：她曾经强硬地拒绝了号称“布鲁克林（调情）小王子”的詹姆斯.巴恩斯，同样躺在冷冰冰的被拒列表里的还有以风趣幽默机灵著称的临床流行病学教授克林特.巴顿，和温和敦厚的老好人布鲁斯.班纳。后面的两个人现在都有了幸福的家庭，但是娜塔莎，她飘荡在餐厅男女们的八卦中的拒绝名单还在越变越长。  
“呃，我能只见星期五而不见罗曼诺夫吗？”托尼谨慎地问。  
“恐怕不行。今天，还有之后的几天，直到照片的处理和第一个交往实验结束之前罗曼诺夫都会跟星期五在一起。”贾维斯欢快地说。  
“是不是我必须得见她一面？”托尼苦着脸问。  
贾维斯同情地点点头，安慰道：“星期五说罗曼诺夫人还是挺好的。”

但是托尼在第一次见面时就对这个“还是挺好”的人犯了个大错误。  
百闻不如一见。当罗曼诺夫跟在星期五身后款款走进办公室——让人完全忽略了走夸张的粉红色萌系洛丽塔风打扮路线的星期五——之后，托尼总算明白为什么这个女人能跻身于餐厅传奇之列。  
她有一头艳丽的红色长卷发，每一根头发都艳光四射；鲜红的嘴唇勾起一个若有似无的冷淡微笑；她的眼睛是翠绿色的，像一对镶在象牙雕成的精致脸庞上的祖母绿宝石。她穿着一套灰色套装，鱼尾裙随着她的步伐在她腿上流动，配上她的红发碧眼，让她看起来像是从童话里走出来的人鱼公主——冷艳版本的。  
托尼毫不掩饰、不顾失礼地上上下下把罗曼诺夫打量了个底朝天，被贾维斯用胳膊肘狠狠戳了几下之后才回过神来，接着咧嘴狡黠地一笑，朝罗曼诺夫伸出手：“你好，娜塔莎小姐，我是斯塔克博士，很荣幸成为你的测试对象，我想你已经知道我了……”  
但是罗曼诺夫只是冷淡地朝托尼点点头，越过托尼跟贾维斯握手。“罗曼诺夫博士。”  
“第一印象的实质，在这个案例中，是用户对照片所反应的潜在性格的认知。”罗曼诺夫把托尼的照片一一摊在桌子上，冷静、专业地说。托尼扫了一眼自己的照片：大多数是罗杰斯镜头下俊美到有点艳丽的样子；于是托尼立刻挺直了身子，侧身面向桌子、翘起腿，露出自己的腰线，同时装腔作势地单手托腮，冲罗曼诺夫抛了个媚眼。罗曼诺夫却好像丝毫没看见他的动作：“不过，这些所谓‘潜在性格’是完全可控的，甚至对于如演员、公众人物这一类人物来说，是设定好的，按需变化，信手拈来。”  
“在普通人的相亲市场中，女性的主要目的是找到情投意合的伴侣，建立感情、组建家庭，最好共度一生。这就决定了女性对于男性的筛选需求：开朗风趣，以便产生吸引力和持久的感情；聪明勇敢，以便承担可能面临的风险；一定程度上的耐心和冷静，使男性成为一个更好的哺育者，创造良好的下一代。”罗曼诺夫说。这回托尼努努嘴，慢慢转回来正襟危坐，一副商场上的成功人士派头。  
“但不幸的是，斯塔克博士的这些照片上，除了可以看出他是个轻浮自大的巨婴之外，可不怎么对现在年轻女性的胃口。”罗曼诺夫眨眨眼睛，冷酷地说。  
贾维斯拼命按着自己的肋骨，他觉得它们早晚要因为过度忍笑而骨折。  
“嘿，罗曼诺夫博士，难道你是在置疑罗杰斯先生的审美和拍摄水平吗？”托尼不满地嚷嚷道。  
罗曼诺夫满不在乎地耸耸肩。“相由心生，斯塔克博士。罗杰斯只是一个摄像师，他的工作是忠诚地展现他所看到的一切，但不包括美化这些东西。”  
托尼像个被捅破的气球，彻底泄了气，瘫坐在椅子上，满心挫败感地看着罗曼诺夫在一堆照片中挑挑拣拣，撇着嘴选出差强人意的照片。  
“我怀疑你们在第一步中的重点错了。”罗曼诺夫毫不避讳地说。“有时候男性对女性会有一些让人迷惑错觉，比如说在发展一段长久关系时偏好使用性吸引力获取女性的青睐。看起来很好，但隐藏着歧视：夸大了女性对于享乐主义和繁衍功能的重视，而削弱了女性本身作为一个人类个体平等的诉求。随着现代社会生活圈的扩大，人与人之间的关系相应的淡薄，面对男性，女性有更多的选择，而不再局限于传统的从属或受保护的角色。当一个女性进入婚恋市场，面对男性的目光，她们最先希望得到的是尊重，而不是引诱。如果你愿意，不妨使用一些简单、开朗、露出你的额头和眼睛的照片，这些要素表明你对婚姻并非儿戏。”  
贾维斯点点头。“斯塔克博士是个聪明且非常有魅力的人，学术水平高，经济实力强。我想在他的照片中突出这些优点。”  
“那就多选些露出笑容的照片，但不要是大笑。不要有太多配饰和道具，它们会让人显得做作卖弄。在体现经济实力上，于房子和汽车的合影是最简单、容易被人发现的信号，可以搭配休闲服装，提高色彩的鲜艳度和明度，给人以明朗、有亲和力的印象。”罗曼诺夫说着，从为数不多的候选照片中又拿掉几张，让托尼一阵心寒。  
而贾维斯正忙着在他的本子上记笔记，根本没注意托尼心爱的照片又被否决不少。“其实我还希望你能在这些照片中找一些比较大众化的男性照片模板，这样我可以在我的网站上写一个‘照片上传指南’，好提高匹配算法的成功率。”贾维斯说。  
罗曼诺夫花了几秒斟酌措辞。“找些别人的照片吧。”她谨慎地说。  
托尼从椅子上弹起来。“我的照片不够好吗？”托尼大声问。  
“你很好，”罗曼诺夫讽刺地说，“只是这些照片太突出你狂妄自大的本性，让适婚女性一眼就看出你不是一个沉稳踏实可以托付终身之人——”  
“我是斯塔克工业的继承人之一，我有数以千万记的资产，我还是个天才，谁还记得我是国内最年轻的博士？”托尼暴跳如雷：“而你只是个故作清高、玩弄别人感情的俄罗斯难民——”  
罗曼诺夫的脸色瞬间变得惨白。她的绿眼睛燃烧起来，像是炉膛总最炙热的青白色火焰，下一刻就要从她眼眶中跳出来，把托尼烧成焦炭。  
托尼讪讪地退了一步，求助地看着贾维斯，不知道该道歉还是该上前一举取胜。  
但罗曼诺夫只是哼了一声，丢下一句“看来你非得让自己当个混蛋”，抓起她的手包头也不回地走了。  
贾维斯摆弄者罗曼诺夫挑出来的照片叹息着：“从罗杰斯到罗曼诺夫，我就没发现你能和谁和平共处不吵架。”  
托尼沮丧地重新坐回椅子上，想道，他和贾维斯就没吵架呀。但是鉴于他们这几天刚刚建立起来的友谊，托尼觉得还是保持沉默比较好。

“我听到贾维斯博士和罗曼诺夫博士已经制定好斯塔克博士的性格形象了？”星期五轻快地走过来，结束了托尼和贾维斯尴尬的沉默。  
“啊，对呀，一个开朗风趣、聪明勇敢、冷静且有耐心的形象，就像心理门诊网站上的挂着的那些治疗师的照片一样。”托尼闷闷地说。  
星期五咯咯笑起来。她是个大大咧咧、不拘小节的女孩。“大数据显示大部分女性在玩捏脸类游戏的时候第一个角色都体现了上述性格中的至少两种。我会根据你选择的照片建立你的面部特征模型，这相当于在面部特征匹配库里建立你的匹配信息。然后复制你的模型，根据你的喜好再次进行调节，这将作为你的筛选标准，从匹配库中的女性模型中筛选符合你喜好的候选人。筛选纳差你可以自己指定。”星期五说着，将照片扫描导入，很快，托尼的脸出现在屏幕上，用小方块表示皮肤和肌肉，各色曲线表示眉毛、眼睛和嘴唇等线条。  
贾维斯坐在星期五身后，着迷地打量着托尼的面部模型。“真是一张精致的脸。”他赞叹道，“五官的位置和比例恰到好处，眉眼线条流畅柔和，肌肉和皮肤不失男性特征。就算跟理论完美脸部模型对比也不会有多大差距。”  
“眼睛会偏大一点。”星期五试图客观专业地说。  
“那反而为他的脸增色不少。”贾维斯说。  
“我就说嘛，我是完美的托尼.斯塔克。”托尼大声抱怨，“一定是罗曼诺夫的审美水平有问题。”  
星期五无奈揉着眉心。“实际上我觉得罗曼诺夫博士说得有道理。”她小声对贾维斯说。  
贾维斯笑着耸耸肩，把匹配好的候选人的介绍发到托尼的平板上。“我们这次把约会候选人名单缩短到三个，斯塔克博士，就在这三个中选择一个你觉得最漂亮的，然后我们会尽快安排你们见面。”  
托尼眯起眼睛打量着三个候选人。“这里面没有我第一次选的那个人……叫……对，叫乔安娜的那个。”他尖锐地说。  
“没错，最优停止理论实际上是基于概率的一种简化方法，用于帮助你在无法精确考虑多种影响时快速做出判断。现在，我们引入面部特征模型参数，对最优停止理论的结果进行修正。以目前的技术手段来讲，面部特征模型分析法是筛选面最广、精确程度最高的方法……”贾维斯滔滔不绝地说，但看起来托尼并不信服。  
星期五叹了口气，把贾维斯推到一边：“我只有一个问题，斯塔克博士，你觉得这三个人长得漂亮，还是乔安娜长得漂亮？”  
托尼顿时心悦诚服。最后，他挑选了一位有着丝绸一般柔滑靓丽的黑色长直发的亚裔女性富士川留美子。

按照贾维斯的要求，托尼需要先和留美子线上交流满一个星期后才能见面；同样按照要求，托尼和留美子的第一次约会应该是在贾维斯和星期五的暗中观察下进行的。但是托尼强调自己的约会为人围观这样的事实在是太奇怪了，坚决拒绝了贾维斯的暗中观察。  
不过贾维斯一点也不担心自己不了解约会的情况——当天下午快要下班时，托尼一脸阴沉地出现在贾维斯的办公室，无所事事地东戳戳西逛逛，贾维斯便做好了自己要听整整一晚上夹杂着抱怨和唠叨的约会实况转播的准备。  
“留美子是个好女孩。她是个独立性很强的知识女性，但是有点……和我不是一路人。想让她高兴太难了。”在喝下第六杯酒后，托尼闷闷地说。“你猜她见到我的第一句化是什么？‘这么说你是个真人？跟你聊天的时候我都觉得屏幕对面的一定是个机器人或人工智能之类的，还是不算聪明的型号’！”  
贾维斯啃着自己杯子上的小伞，努力让自己不笑出声。“一个建议：如果你肯把你们的聊天记录让我的团队分析一下，或许我们可以给你出一个优化聊天方案。”他尽量真诚地说。  
托尼白了他一眼。“我只是有时候忘了回复她的信息……呃，也可能是经常忘记。但是我要做实验，要设计新构件，要上课，还有很多行政上的事，你懂吧？”托尼说，“她说我的生活完全被困在学校周围方圆一公里以内，太忙太无聊了。但是我得说，这就是我们的生活，它就是这样，你不可能既要事业上的完全成功，又要生活得像贵妇一样花红柳绿。”  
“是呀，”贾维斯说，努力把话题拖回正轨。“那我可以认定你对这次约会并不满意？”  
“大部分人的生活是围绕着一个固定点进行的，它的全部展开程度划定了这个人的生活轨迹。我想生活轨迹重叠越多的人成为伴侣的可能性越大，比如说我的司机和我的助理结婚了，我最好的朋友也刚刚跟他的同事结婚了。”托尼说，贾维斯张了张嘴试图挽救不知道要滑向何处的对话，但是托尼无视了他的努力，继续说下去：“或许是近距离的接触让人有更多机会深刻的了解别人。而我和留美子完全是两类人，生活轨迹没有重叠，性格也完全不同，我对我们约会的结果一点也不意外。老实说，这让我反思我一开始为什么要来相亲。”托尼说，在昏暗的灯光中举着酒杯，直勾勾地盯着贾维斯。  
贾维斯捂着额头。他已经放弃了拯救这场对话，决定对它放任自流。“愿闻其详。”  
“因为害怕孤独。”托尼喝了一口酒，说。“我的朋友在我身边‘情侣连连看’甚至‘消消乐’，一开始我不以为意，继续我自己那个小小的生活闭环。但是就在最近，罗迪跟他女朋友结婚了，我这才发现我身边已经没有一个单身人士了。这导致另一个可怕的后果：我身边已经没有人供我选择了，如果我不跳出我现有的生活和交际圈，我将有很大概率面临孤独终老的境况。而我已经受够了每天早上孤独地醒来，在实验室、办公室和课堂上孤独地徘徊，最后孤独的回家，一个人在黑暗与沉默中入睡。”  
贾维斯点点头。“大部分人寻找伴侣都是为了缓解或避免孤独。”他冷静地说。  
“但是看来你并不属于‘大多数人’之一？”托尼挑起眉，问道。“你看起来一点也不急着寻找伴侣，反而很享受现在的单身生活。”  
“我可能在这方面的需求并不那么强烈？”贾维斯说，“我一直过着按部就班的人生，该读书的时候读书，该工作的时候工作。我认为我人生中的每一个阶段都会有一个明确的目标，升学、找工作、评职称，现在为获得终身教职而努力。它们是一个目标—斗争—成功并获得奖励—发现新目标的螺旋上升的闭环，衔接得非常自然，我也自得其乐。我从来没有因为单身而感到迷茫或遗憾。”  
“我猜你只是还没有遇到一个真正让你感到快乐的人。”托尼闷闷地说，他的酒快要见底了。“当你遇到那个人，你就会觉得她才是你最重要的目标，而且她会给你持久的、无与伦比的快乐。”  
贾维斯挑起眉，看了托尼一眼，他敲敲吧台要了他今晚的第七杯酒，而贾维斯还在啃着第一杯酒里的橄榄。“何以见得？”  
“好吧，其实并不完全是情侣。”托尼喝了一大口酒，含糊地说，“我小时候跟着妈妈在伦敦住过一段时间，因为我是个插班生，还有美国口音，我的人缘不算太好。只有一个男孩愿意跟我一起玩，但是我太害羞了，从来没有跟他玩过。很多年过去了，我也遇到过很多好人，但是我始终没有勇气迈出第一步，因为我总会因为一些莫名其妙的事搞砸一段稳定长久的亲密关系。正是因为这样，我才更能理解那个人的勇敢和善意是多么珍贵，如果我能遇上一个像他一样姑娘，我想我会和她结婚的。”  
贾维斯瞪大了眼睛，被嘴里乱滚的橄榄呛得连连咳嗽。“这个故事……确实挺英国。”  
托尼狠狠地瞪着贾维斯。  
“呃，你看，这部就是我开发的软件的意义所在，帮你找到一个合适的人。”贾维斯说，“我对我的研究非常自信。”  
“感谢你的盲目乐观。”托尼撇着嘴说。  
但是贾维斯觉得自己已经知道该怎么编托尼的性格匹配程序了。


	3. 良好的自我介绍是成功的一半

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一话克林特终于出场了！我超爱他的！不管我把他写成什么样，我是真的爱他……真的……

“照片搞掂，性格设定搞掂，下一步该写自我介绍了。”第二天，贾维斯用一个兴致盎然的电话叫醒了宿醉的托尼。  
“你平时都起床这么早的吗？”托尼捂着疼痛欲裂的头，气急败坏地说。  
“第一，现在已经九点了，不早了；”贾维斯说，他声音里越发明显的欢快让托尼气不打一处来，“第二，不是我起床早，而是我们今天的拜访对象巴顿教授起得早，他现在应该已经在查房了。”  
“查房？啥？谁？”托尼猛地清醒过来，警觉地问。

克林特.巴顿是学院里赫赫有名的临床流行病学教授，他的学术能力自然是一流的，但是真正让他出名的不是学术成就，而是他因为讲课风趣幽默而创造了非专业选修课出勤率超过98%的奇迹。  
“啊，是啊，我知道巴顿很有名，我之前见过他几次。”托尼不耐烦地说，“线上婚恋算法跟找临床流行病学有什么联系呢？”  
“也许是因为他的选修课的就是关于如何写好各种自我介绍，比如求职简历，还有求偶信息。”贾维斯说。  
托尼停顿了一下，然后默默加快了走向医学院的脚步。

“安东尼.斯塔克博士！”一见面，巴顿就热情地走过来与托尼握手，“你有个好名字，博士，强烈建议你在自我介绍中保留这个名字。”  
“为什么？”“我更喜欢别人叫我托尼。”贾维斯和托尼同时说，只不过一个兴致盎然，另一个则像是忽然被霜打了的茄子。  
“首字母排位越考前的名字，在统计学上讲，获得的机会更大，这是黄页效应。”巴顿说，“与传统名单不同的是，网上婚恋系统更倾向于用注册者的名字而不是姓氏进行排序，以增加使用者的亲密度。这就表明在填写个人信息的时候，‘安东尼’要比‘托尼’更容易被人看到。不过如果你更喜欢‘托尼’的话，你可以把名字写成安东尼.‘托尼’.斯塔克博士，作为一个折衷的办法。”巴顿体贴地说。  
“还是免不了用那个名字啊。”托尼无聊地说。而贾维斯赞同地点点头：“这是个可行的办法。”  
巴顿耸耸肩。“名字也算是一种难以改变的天然属性，对大部分人来说，黄页效应不过是一种可有可无的背景知识。我们还是把精力放在自我介绍的内容上吧。”他说着，从抽屉里拿出一份厚厚的资料递给贾维斯。“交友简历，尤其是其中对自己性格的概括绝对是线上交友中最重要的一部分。我看过斯塔克博士写得个人及简介了，不得不说……这是一份典型的改错案例。”  
贾维斯看上去有点泄气。“我还以为我们写得不错呢。”  
“实际上，你写出来的东西给人留下的印象和你想象的可能大不相同。对于网上交友简历来说，最关键的就是如何让女性在一群候选者中一下子就选中你——通过看你的简历。”巴顿说。  
“所以说重点实际上是突出我的个人特点，让自己又辨识度。”托尼总结道。  
“正确。”巴顿愉快地说，“但是最好的办法是不通过这个词就能展现出自己的辨识度。”  
“独立特行，但是不能说自己独立特行。好吧。”贾维斯说。  
“听上去挺矛盾的，但其实人们就是这样！”巴顿哈哈大笑。“就比如说，很多女性都表示自己喜欢对自己更加爱护的男性作为伴侣，给了男人一种‘需要展现出自己温和、博爱’的错误印象。但实际上，在交友简历中写突出自己的勇气、抗风险能力甚至经济实力的内容往往更容易获得女性青睐。”  
“就是说，我们可以把斯塔克博士简历中‘做过义工帮助无家可归的儿童’改成‘曾经在阿富汗交火区工作过’会更吸引人？”贾维斯机敏地说。  
巴顿频频点头。“没错！同样的一件事，如果你突出重点是你的善良、顺从和无私，可能会给女性造成懦弱和缺乏责任感的印象，就像你在一群狼中扮演了Beta或Omega角色一样。如果你突出你曾经在战区工作，也会给人一种你是强大的Alpha的印象。所以说，只是说自己‘是个善良的好人’可不是一种讨巧的说法。”  
“有意思，”托尼抱着双臂，“急于追求爱情的人总是会用虚伪的手段粉饰自己。”  
巴顿耸耸肩：“好吧，有时候一点善意的虚伪还是很有市场的。”  
当天晚上，托尼终于把他花了半个小时苦思冥想后修改好的个人简介发到贾维斯的邮箱里。

“‘托尼.斯塔克博士，目前就职于漫威大学机械工程学院，拥有2个博士学位……’”。贾维斯读道，他那两条浅淡稀薄的眉毛高高扬起，几乎消失在他同样浅淡稀薄的发际线中——这很能说明问题，因为贾维斯的发际线这几年一退再退，已经让他的额头显得大得过分了。“斯塔克博士，这就是你最终决定要放在我的线上交友网站上被千万女性品头论足的自我介绍？你甚至连名字都没改！”他气愤地说。  
托尼把自己往椅子里缩了一点。“我考虑过了，既然我是你的实验对象，那么我应该会有特权吧？比如我的信息会放在首页，或者你保证给我这个实验品找到一个称心如意的约会对象之类的。”  
贾维斯目光灼灼地瞪着托尼，似乎在考虑要不要就此把他提着领子揪出来，把他的简介狠狠甩在他脸上。“不会，博士。你的信息会严格按照普通注册者进行投放，以测试巴顿教授的‘黄页效应’对结果有多大影响；同时不会强行干预测试结果或给你进行多出研究必要的机会，我需要保证我的研究数据的普遍性。”  
“好吧。”托尼长长叹了口气。“我很抱歉，没按照巴顿说的来。但我不会改的。”  
贾维斯看上去简直想要动手打醒他了。但是贾维斯压着怒火，努力维持着礼貌：“我能问一下你为什么对你的名字那么执着吗？”  
“这个答案很重要吗？”托尼舔舔嘴唇，问。  
“至关重要。”贾维斯严肃地回答。对于满足我自己的好奇心来说，他默默地补充。“我必须再提醒你一次，根据我们签的合同，你需要真实的回答调查问卷和与研究有关的每一个问题。”  
“好吧，好吧。”托尼投降似的撇撇嘴。“因为这个名字对我来说总是意味着不好的事情发生。这是我父母通常称呼我的名字，在我小的时候每次听到我爸用这个名字称呼我，我就知道一顿讽刺奚落或者说教就免不了了。我妈对我倒是很好，但是我们能相处的时间太少了，毕竟他们都很忙，而且我妈总是认为教育儿子是男人的事。”  
贾维斯眨眨眼睛。“我很遗憾。”  
托尼大度地耸耸肩。“没关系，我已经不在乎了。虽然还是不喜欢这个名字。”托尼说，而贾维斯看上去并不信服的表情让他有点不自在，他在椅子里动来动去，张了张嘴，摆弄着自己的手指，最后深吸了一口气，说到：“家家有本难念的经，即使是富二代家庭也一样。作为全国最大的军工企业的总裁，他工作忙的要命，见我的时间少得可怜——一个星期一次吧，算是他不忙的时候。每次他见到我的第一句话就是，‘最近学了点什么？’。不管我说什么，始终不能让他满意。在我更小一点的时候，我试过通过加倍的努力、甚至苛待自己来取得更好的成果，但他对这些从来不置一词。我很少见他对我笑，他从来都是冷漠、严肃和工于心计的，随时都在用一种掂量别人的斤两的眼神看人：被他看一眼，你会冻透到骨子里。”  
“听起来是个相当艰苦孤独的童年啊。”  
托尼点点头，无奈地说：“没错。我的童年几乎没有玩耍更没什么朋友，跟我最亲的人其实是一直照顾我的保姆和管家。大概就是那个时候有什么地方出了岔子，导致我现在找不到一个合适的人开展一段持久稳定的关系——我总是在我自己都不知道的地方搞砸它们！”  
“那你不怨恨你父亲吗？”贾维斯问，看到托尼阴晴不定的脸色，贾维斯补充道：“这个问题不是必答题。”  
托尼瞪大了眼睛，像看异形生物一样看着贾维斯。“当然不会！实际上，我理解他。对于我，他想要给与的东西太多但是能做的太少，他只能选择高效但粗暴的方法。他在一定程度上牺牲了我人际交往的能力，但造就了我今天的成就。甚至现在我仍能从他的遗产中学到东西（注1）。”  
“那么你来参加我的项目就是改进你人际交往能力的开始。”贾维斯拍拍托尼的肩膀，安慰的说，“至少你会获得一个朋友兼科研合作伙伴。”  
看着贾维斯认真的蓝眼睛，托尼的心跳忽然漏了一拍。“这个朋友不会莫名其妙就走散了吧？”他犹豫地问。  
贾维斯哈哈大笑。“他的方向感很好，不容易走散的。但是他非常严格，所以你一定得原谅他没有在重写简历这件事上轻轻放过他的朋友。”他说着把托尼的简历拍回托尼脸上：“重写一遍，明天给我。”  
“我的荣幸，朋友。”托尼轻快地说，哼着奇怪的小调离开了贾维斯的办公室。

一个星期后，贾维斯的线上交友网站已经创建完毕，即将开始公测。  
“在上传你的资料之前，我需要你最后确认一遍你的用户名、照片和个人简历，然后登陆网站按照注册要求填写一套调查问卷。”贾维斯把托尼按在电脑前，唠唠叨叨地解释了一遍又一遍。  
“知道啦，老妈。”托尼不耐烦地说，鼠标啪啪啪点得飞快，转眼间已经做完了整整一页题目。“看看这道题，‘请选择你对如下陈述的认同程度：我是个幽默的人；10分，20分……100分’。贾维斯，你出调查问卷的水平顶多算是问卷星普通调查的那种程度吧。”  
“简单粗暴，轻松高效。”贾维斯唱歌一般地说，“慢点填，这份问卷很重要。”  
“这么重要的东西你就用这么粗糙的语言写？”托尼头也不抬地说，又翻过去一页。“到底还有多少道题啊！”  
“一共300道题。”被噎得直翻白眼的贾维斯精准地嗅到自己擅长的部分，得意洋洋地说，“题目涵盖了本人自认为自己的特征、要求另一半具有的特征，还有最重要的部分就是对这些特征的优先级进行打分。”  
托尼从喉咙里挤出一阵令人恶心的叹息。“所以这就是为什么几乎每个问题都在让你对一个陈述的认同程度进行打分吗？”  
贾维斯点点头。“我们得对匹配标准留有余——优先匹配得分高的项目，在得分低的项目上求同存异。毕竟你找到一个完全符合你的要求而且你也完全满足她的需求的约会对象的概率太大了，在实际操纵中我们会进行一些细微的妥协。”  
“就比如说我喜欢金发女郎胜过大胸女郎，你就会在所有金发女郎中选出一个胸最大给我匹配，而不是寻找可能并不存在的金发大胸女郎？”托尼眯起眼睛问。  
贾维斯的耳根微弱的红了。“差不多。”他简短地说。  
“这种机制看起来挺有道理的。”托尼赞同地说，“那之前写的个人简介有什么用？为什么不能直接填个调查问卷然后直接通过算法匹配一个约会对象呢？”  
“因为可能会出现你跟好几个人的匹配程度差不多的情况。这时候就需要用户根据用户名、照片和个人简介选择一个线上聊天或线下见面。”贾维斯说。  
“那我可以所有匹配结果都选啊？”  
“但你总要选出第一个约会对象啊。”这次轮到贾维斯像看异形生物一样看着托尼了。  
“行吧。”托尼闷闷不乐地嘟囔道，“看来巴顿的话到底还是能派上点用场。”  
“但是为什么呢？”贾维斯直截了当地问，让托尼愣住了。“一开始你好像对巴顿的研究内容挺感兴趣，但是为什么你见了他之后你对他提供的建议那么排斥？上个星期我把他的建议整理成填写提示放在测试页面上，好多用户都反映他的建议非常有用。你还是我看到的第一个差评用户呢。”  
办公室里忽然陷入了一片诡异的沉默中，托尼甚至从调查问卷上抬起头来，眼睛一眨不眨地看着贾维斯，让贾维斯以为自己说错了什么话。“我没想给巴顿一个‘差评’，”托尼说，“我只是觉得追求感情应该是一件坦诚的事，它让你面对你自己的状态和需求，即便是其中不怎么光鲜亮丽的部分。巴顿用了很多手段——模糊重点，断章取义之类的，让人看起来太过讨巧，都不像是他自己了。”  
贾维斯怜悯地摇摇头。“巴顿只是讲解了一套在婚恋市场上通用的表达方法和他们的含义，让人们知道怎么说话，和听懂别人的言外之意。就像你在推销你的军工产品用的术语一样，这是婚恋市场上的术语。”  
“老天！你把寻找伴侣说得就像一场交易一样！”托尼愤愤不平地说。  
“但是它们的本质是一样的啊，心之所向加上各取所需。”贾维斯争辩说，托尼鄙薄的目光让他格外恼火。“爱情没你想象的那么永远高贵纯洁，它就像友谊、亲情一样，只不过是众多感情中的一种，服从特定的规则，遵循一定的运行方式，也拥有各种各样的策略技巧。爱情不过如此！”  
托尼哼了一声，轻蔑地说：“真想不到像你这样冷血得像个机器人一样的人，居然会是某种婚恋算法的创始人。”他说着，狠狠地敲着键盘提交了调查问卷。  
“我才应该想不到像你这种本应该信仰科学和善于理性分析的人居然对爱情有这么不现实的想法。”贾维斯嘟囔着，像赶猫咪一样把托尼从他的座位上赶走：“现在我需要登陆一下网站后台，看看算法对你的婚恋性格和要求的分析结果。”  
“这种事还需要分析吗？”托尼翻了个白眼。  
贾维斯冷笑一声，挖苦道：“大部分人在找到伴侣之前，都不知道自己要找什么样的人。你和他们也没什么区别。”  
他们僵持了几秒。尽管托尼对贾维斯的爱情观不敢苟同，他却无法反驳贾维斯的话——十几年来他像一只没头苍蝇一般盲目的追求爱情，在感情路上屡战屡败，却对自己到底想要一个什么样的伴侣难以归纳出明确的概念。他还停留在用穷举试错法排除自己不喜欢的类型，可惜千人千面，他赔上大量时间和经历得到的不过是许多碎片化信息。  
贾维斯仍然气呼呼地敲着键盘，他的手指气得发抖，一个词甚至要反复打好几遍才能拼对，托尼从来没见过贾维斯能跟谁生气成这样，这或许是他的一项成就，将来可以在各种聚会上反复吹嘘上许多遍……但是，几秒钟后，托尼在赢得口水仗的痛快和自己的终身幸福之间权衡一番后，终于小声说：“你说的对，我不仅不知道自己喜欢什么样的人，还不确定自己有没有爱别人的能力。”  
贾维斯惊讶地抬起头瞟了托尼一眼，托尼心不甘情不愿、又被迫屈服把自己柔软的地方露出来的样子让他一点也气不起来。“我不知道，但是我们会搞清楚。”他对托尼保证道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：这里托尼对父子关系的理解参考IM2理解了父亲对他的关爱之后到A4有了自己的孩子并且作为一个父亲而付出感情之前。他对霍华德的举动理解、进而感激，但是仍然不能谅解和释怀。因此，对于父子关系他不再逃避、敢于分析和表达，却还有点过度补偿和矫枉过正——在托尼的潜意识中，他希望自己做一个和霍华德完全不同人的人，用无限的爱心、包容和鼓励养育并陪伴孩子。


	4. 掀起你的头盖骨

贾维斯很清楚他并没有真正生托尼的气。但是一个星期后，他们在生物学院门前集合时，他们默契地保持了过分的礼貌，不自然地对两天前发生的事闭口不谈。  
“今天我们来确定你在恋爱中到底是什么样的人，还有你适合什么样的人。”贾维斯说，“人类学家简.福斯特博士和神经学教授玛丽亚.希尔博士最近发表了一篇文章，声称她们可以通过激素性格为人们寻找伴侣。上个星期我联系了她们，她们非常乐意把她们的研究成过运用到我的算法中。”  
简.福斯特博士有一头漂亮的棕色长发，笑起来时脸上有两个温和的酒窝。而玛丽亚.希尔则看起来非常不好对付：她的黑发在脑后盘成一个又小又紧的发髻，穿着一身紧身黑皮衣，皮笑肉不笑地同托尼和贾维斯握手。她让托尼不愉快地想起了娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫。  
“放松，斯塔克博士，”看到托尼抱着双臂，谨慎地打量着希尔，福斯特露出一个亲切的笑容：“我保证我们将要对你做的脑部扫描都是无害的，而且我们可以从简单一点的激素性格调查问卷开始。”  
托尼发出一声长长的怪叫：“又是调查问卷！”  
在福斯特打印调查问卷的时候，他们今天的特邀嘉宾终于到场了。哈皮.霍根迫于他老板的淫威和金钱的诱惑，答应了做托尼的实验对照组。当贾维斯让托尼找一个性格相仿且有伴侣的人来做对照组时，托尼一下子就想到了哈皮——倒不是因为和他有多么相似或沾亲带故，而是因为托尼在很久之前曾经短暂地追求过哈皮现在的妻子佩珀.波兹。虽然他的追求最终被佩珀毫不留情地拒绝了，但是在潜意识中，托尼仍然认为佩珀一定会成为一位贤妻。  
显然，托尼在把哈皮骗过来时并没有给他讲清楚到底要来做什么。在听说要做一系列调查问卷来确定自己地机组性格并按照激素性格匹配伴侣时，哈皮的脸立刻拉得老长：“要是检测出来我和我妻子并不是激素性格匹配的伴侣怎么办？”  
托尼感激地望着哈皮，他问出了他疑惑却不好意思说出口的问题。  
“激素性格目前只是用于单身人士快速筛选可能感兴趣的交往对象，对于已婚人士，我们会测试大脑神经反应。实际上，在我们的职业生涯中，性格并不完美匹配但是非常相爱并且生活幸福的情侣大有人在。”希尔说，她用严肃、干巴巴的声音一本正经地说出“相爱、幸福”这样的字眼让在场的三位男士都感到一阵难以言喻的不自在。  
“好吧。”哈皮不情愿地说，“但我还是觉得对于已婚人士来说，测试这种东西就像是打开潘多拉的魔盒，如果结果理想，让人怎么面对自己的伴侣呢？”  
“其实霍根先生说得有道理。”福斯特小声对贾维斯说，“之前我们就给一位朋友做过测试，当时她正在考虑要不要答应她的一位追求者。他们的激素性格测试就不匹配，而且在脑神经反应检测中，他们确实有感情，但不管他对她还是她对他，都不是爱情。”  
“那太尴尬了。”贾维斯同情地说，同时决定自己无论如何也不会做这个测试：试图改变一个预先知道的悲惨结果，远远比稀里糊涂的得过且过痛苦多了。  
“没错……天啊，我都不知道该怎么告诉他们。”福斯特凄惨地说，“但是我想我的朋友猜出了这样的结果，果然最后他们没有在一起，她可是着实伤心了一阵。”  
“可能应该说‘我早告诉过你了’。”贾维斯看着托尼和哈皮一人领了一份调查问卷开始伏案答题，说。  
“呃，她一定会杀了我的！”福斯特假装害怕的说，成功被贾维斯逗笑了。  
一个小时后，托尼和哈皮拿到了他们的测试结果。  
“斯塔克博士，你为什么要找霍根先生来做对照组呢？你们的性格完全不同。”希尔一边粗暴地把调查问卷发还给托尼和哈皮，一边不耐烦地说。“根据测试，你的多巴胺系统表现得最活跃，同时还有一点点雌激素的表现。这说明你更具有探索精神和冒险精神，热情、充满活力，而且还善于表达。霍根先生则是典型、纯粹的血清素表达者，他通常于家庭、忠诚、谨慎、稳定这样的性格联系起来。”  
“那就是说我们不能参考霍根夫人的性格来为斯塔克博士寻找伴侣了吗？”贾维斯可怜巴巴地问。  
“是也不是。”福斯特耐心地说，“斯塔克博士要找的伴侣的性格和霍根夫人的性格确实应该是不同的，但是如果我们可以分析一下霍根夫人的性格，同时检验一下霍根先生的大脑反应，如果她的性格符合我们的激素性格理论且他们确实相爱的话，根据理论倒推回去，我们也可以确定斯塔克博士适合什么样的伴侣。”  
哈皮想了想，默许了福斯特的建议：“嗯……佩珀她和我一样，是个以家庭和社会为导向的人。她喜欢循规蹈矩的做事，热爱提前计划并且非常讨厌打乱计划的人或事。”他说着，谴责地瞪了托尼一眼。  
而托尼似乎对哈皮的谴责完全免疫了。“佩珀是个忠诚可靠的人，她是个天生的沟通者，而且确实相当尊重规则和权威。跟她在一起你会感到有点压力，但实际上她是一个让人可以非常安心和放松的人。”他大大咧咧地说。  
希尔点点头。“听起来霍根夫人也是个血清素表现比较明显的人。那么我想我们完全可以进行下一步，测试一下霍根先生的脑神经反映了。”  
“等等，为什么？”托尼急忙拉住希尔。  
“在我们的激素性格系统中，我们按照主要表达的激素把人分成四类：多巴胺型、血清素型、睾丸酮型和雌激素型。其中，多巴胺型和血清素型都是相似相吸，就是这种激素类型的人在同种激素类型的人中最可能找到适配的伴侣。而睾丸酮和雌激素则是相异相吸，就是说睾丸酮型应该找雌激素型，反之亦然。”希尔看着托尼，冷冰冰地说。  
“霍根先生和夫人都是血清素型，验证了我们关于‘相似相吸’的部分，如果他们确实相爱，我们就可以认为我们的理论是成立的，因此，根据我们的理论，我们就可以推荐斯塔克博士优先找一位同样是多巴胺型的伴侣，当然，如果是多巴胺主导、再带有一点点轻微的睾丸酮影响就更完美了。”福斯特开心地告诉他们。“这件简直是非常理想的情况！”  
听到这些，哈皮松了口气，十分配合地躺进了核磁共振仪。希尔在哈皮眼前播放了一张佩珀的照片，来检测当想到佩珀时哈皮到底有没有产生“爱情”的大脑反应。而对于托尼，要等待他的则是一张前女友的照片。  
尽管这位女友已经是过去时了，托尼仍然紧张不已。“你是什么类型的呢？”他没话找话地问。  
“我不知道。”贾维斯冷静地说。  
“你难道不测试一下吗？”  
贾维斯转过头：“我不需要，暂时没有结婚的打算。”他把福斯特和希尔的论文塞给托尼，“安静等一会吧。”  
托尼碰了个软钉子，闷闷不乐地扭了扭身子坐回椅子上，一目十行的翻着论文，也不知看进去多少。就像论文上说的，他猜贾维斯一定像哈皮和佩珀一样，是个不知不扣的血清素型，古板，固执，循规蹈矩，和自己完全不相匹配，可是论文里完全没有提到不同类型的人该怎么相处，于是托尼气呼呼地扔掉了论文，却不知道自己在气什么，只好把这莫名其妙的气愤归于对终于揭晓自己到底能不能产生爱情的紧张。他绞紧双手像等待老师发成绩的小学生一样在椅子里晃来晃去，最后贾维斯不得不按住托尼的肩膀防止自己被他晃得眼晕。  
“我前女友早就开始新生活了，她还邀请我去参加她的婚礼。”托尼沮丧地小声说，“可是我还一直单身了这么久。我现在有点怀疑我的大脑到底还有没有恋爱这种功能。”  
“别犯傻了，你是我见过的最聪明、大脑功能最健全的人。你当然还可以恋爱，而且你值得最好的伴侣。”贾维斯目不转睛地盯着核磁共振室的大门，坚定地说。  
“谢谢！”托尼感激地说，忽然感到莫大的安慰。

“我们分析了霍根先生和斯塔克博士的大脑。”福斯特满面笑容的把一张张色彩斑斓的脑部扫面图摊开在大家面前，兴高采烈地说，而哈皮被她的笑容感染，也灿烂地微笑着。“我们发现在看到霍根夫人时，霍根先生的大脑腹侧被盖区反应非常强烈。这表明他毫无疑问的热恋着霍根夫人。”  
托尼吹了一声长长的口哨。“哇哦。科学真奇妙。”  
“还有另一件很有趣的事情：我们可以看到这张图上紫色的部分，表示霍根先生的背外侧前额叶皮质层关闭了。通常我们用这块区域来做需要高度认知能力的事情，比如思考、判断、严密的逻辑推理。当霍根先生关闭了这一块功能，说明他——”  
“变傻了。”希尔干巴巴地说，托尼则哈哈大笑。  
“有点直白，但是确实如此，霍根先生决定不对她的行为进行过多的理智性批判，忽略她的一些缺点。”福斯特说。  
“这么说来，恋爱中的人会变傻原来是有科学依据的。”贾维斯笑眯眯地说。  
“没错，实际上，这是人们千万年来进化得到的有利结果——如果你不停的挑剔你的伴侣，这种行为对你们共同生活和繁殖非常不利。”福斯特说，“比如说，如果你不停的挑剔你的伴侣偶尔把咖啡渣倒进水水槽里，或者是忘记在用完马桶后防线垫圈这种小事，你们大概率是不会撑过漫长的白手成家、共同抚养后代这种事的。”  
哈皮用力思索着，他的脸甚至都有些涨红了：“这是不是说我在佩珀面前就可以为所欲为了？因为她不会生我的气！”  
希尔和福斯特对视一眼，同时爆发出动人的大笑。不仅福斯特笑得人仰马翻，就连希尔也抛弃了她高冷的样子，打趣地看着哈皮。“我强烈建议你不要这么做，毕竟在恋爱中关闭的只有背外侧前额叶皮质层，而不是整个大脑。”  
哈皮的脸更红了，希尔和福斯特因此笑得更大声，甚至贾维斯也加入了他们。但是托尼看着哈皮，忽然感到一股强烈而奇怪的酸楚击中了他。自己的好友拥有完美的爱情，他本该全心全意地感到高兴并祝福他们，但是不知道为什么，他却恨不得摇晃着哈皮的脑袋朝他大吼大叫：那个如此幸福的人本应该是我；获得完美爱情的人，本应该是我。  
“话说回来，至于斯塔克博士，我们也是有个好消息要告诉你的。”在大家笑完之后，福斯特说，“斯塔克博士在看到前女友的照片时，腹侧被盖区几乎没有什么反应，这说明你现在已经不爱她了；但是你同时表现出了对负面思考和理性判断的抑制。”  
贾维斯目光灼灼地看着托尼，这让托尼觉得非常难以启齿。“我的前女友是一个和我完全不同的人。我赞成的她都反对，我喜欢的她都讨厌。而且她幼稚、自私，接近我只是为了钱。如果是别人，我早就给她难堪了。但是我曾经真的很喜欢过她。”  
“那说明你完全具有爱的能力。”福斯特柔声说。“毫无疑问。”  
贾维斯赞同地点点头。“这是今天我听到的最好的消息。”他大声宣布道。“我一直坚信斯塔克博士是完全有能力爱别人地，这是他非常聪明，明确地知道什么是爱情，所以不像普通人一样轻易被冲动和激情迷惑而误以为那是爱情。”  
托尼深深地看着贾维斯高谈阔论的样子，他的心在贾维斯给他做出判决的一瞬间猛然跳得飞快，几乎要从他的喉咙里蹦出来。  
大概是托尼心跳的声音太大了，或者根本见不得托尼来上的痴迷的表情，希尔冷不丁地说：“其实我们在斯塔克博士的测试中还发现了一件有意思的事情。”她指着托尼的大脑扫描图中一块深红色的小点说：“我们知道人的大脑中有身体地图……”  
“这我知道！”哈皮兴奋地说，“就像一个倒立的小人，在人的大脑里和身体一一对应，躯体，四肢、头面部之类的。”  
希尔赞许地点点头，意味深长笑着望着托尼。“这是躯体感觉中枢。它的特点是分工精细且定位明确，几乎涵盖了身体每一个部分的感官，包括生殖器。斯塔克博士对他的前女友在某种程度上依然‘反应强烈’。”  
托尼的脸腾地红了，而福斯特则尴尬而饶有兴趣地陪笑着。托尼不知道那个更尴尬：是被希尔看穿自己对贾维斯突如其来的心动，还是被她揭发出自己对前女友无法控制的生理反应。  
而贾维斯似乎完全没有感到尴尬，反而兴致盎然，像是在参加有趣的生物学院一日游：“真的吗？太有意思了，所有的反应都能看的到吗？”  
“没错。”希尔对贾维斯说，但是她像是蛇一样的冷冰冰、高深莫测的黑眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着托尼。“神经学就是这样一门有趣的科学——在数据、图像和能够观测得到的结果面前，你的每一种感受都无处遁形。只要你善于观察你身边的蛛丝马迹，你就会知道你想要知道的一切。”  
“她真可怕。”托尼悄悄对贾维斯说。尽管贾维斯对福斯特和希尔的研究非常赞叹，却依然对希尔故弄玄虚的可怕作风不敢恭维。  
“没错。愿上帝保佑我们远离尖锐的女科学家。”贾维斯热烈的说。  
他们惺惺相惜地对视了一眼，同时把目光投向对此毫无所觉、正和福斯特和希尔谈笑风生的哈皮，默默叹了口气。


	5. 约会实验

送走了哈皮，贾维斯立刻被托尼拖进了酒吧。托尼告诉贾维斯这是他最喜欢的酒吧，当贾维斯还没有开口，酒保就递给贾维斯一杯他上次点过的加了橄榄和一把粉蓝色小纸伞的马天尼的时候，贾维斯开始理解了托尼为什么喜欢这里。  
实际上，这间酒吧不仅受到托尼的青睐，贾维斯坐在吧台前环顾四周，在靠近门边的角落里看到一头熟悉的、艳光四射的红色长卷发。娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫正和克林特.巴顿喝酒，两个人言谈甚欢，一金一红两颗脑袋几乎要贴到一起了。于是他狠狠捣了托尼一胳膊肘，邀请他一起观赏这奇特的一幕：罗曼诺夫打了个响指要了两杯酒，抄起一杯一饮而尽，挑衅地望着巴顿；而巴顿不甘示弱，学着罗曼诺夫的样子也灌下一杯，却被烈酒烧的咳嗽连连；罗曼诺夫一边拇指向下做了个鄙视的手势，一边却哈哈大笑着拍了拍巴顿的肩膀。她翠绿色的眼睛里闪烁着宝石一般的光芒，火红的卷发也欢快地跳动着，而巴顿眯起眼睛看着她，像一只心满意足地守着猎物的豹子。  
贾维斯吐吐舌头，转向托尼，而托尼则一副被吓到同时被恶心到了的表情，直勾勾地盯着罗曼诺夫。“我就不明白了，巴顿看上去那么喜欢罗曼诺夫，为什么还会和别人结婚还要了一大堆孩子？”  
不知为何，贾维斯忽然想起了福斯特提到的她那位激素性格不匹配且大脑扫描中没有爱情反应的朋友。“我倒觉得巴顿不和罗曼诺夫结婚是个正确的决定，至少巴顿没有跟她结婚是明智之选。”贾维斯谨慎地说，“因为罗曼诺夫看上去根本不是结婚的料，巴顿应该很清楚罗曼诺夫的性格只适合当朋友甚至女偶像，而不是自己理想的妻子。巴顿知道自己想要什么，他可能爱着罗曼诺夫，但是他很清楚对婚姻来说，只有爱情和性格上的契合是不够的，他们需要共同的价值观和理念。”  
“就像哈皮和佩珀一样？”  
“就像哈皮和佩珀一样。”贾维斯说，不由自主地露出了柔和的笑容。“他们可真是甜蜜的一对。”  
托尼耸耸肩。“是啊，是啊。大家都这么说，听得我耳朵都起茧子了。老天，我都嫉妒他们了，就是我身边有太多像他们一样疯狂放闪光弹的情侣，才让我也这么想结婚的！你身边难道就没有这样的人吗？”托尼半真半假的地抱怨道。  
“就算有也不会让我想结婚。”贾维斯摇摇头，坚定地说。  
“为什么？”  
贾维斯咬着他的小纸伞想了一会。“原因很复杂。婚姻就像把爱情中浪漫的成分晒干用别针钉在客厅墙上，人人都还能看到它，却不能碰它了。比如，没有足够的经济条件，没法面对结婚后的生活和抚养子女的开支，结不起婚。工作压力太大，人每天就像一个工作机器一样在岗位上消耗了全部能量，已经没有力气支撑起一场婚姻、三个家庭的重量了，所以没有结婚意愿。婚姻中需要妥协的事情太多，而随着人们的认知逐渐开化，婚姻除了能让人获得一个陪伴之外，好处到底在那里？原本作为独立个体时的追求、梦想和快乐婚后又要安置在那里？为了这样的代价而结婚，没有太多价值。再比如，如果人思考得更透彻一点，会知道婚姻的本质不过是一个以结伴提高生活质量并哺育后代为核心目的进行利益交换的松散联盟，会不再为了为自己而活而产生愧疚，婚就彻底结不成了。”他停下来，喝了口酒重整旗鼓，“还有孩子，一场婚姻中最直观的产物。要是养育孩子就更麻烦了，不仅要自己的生活节奏、事业完全被打乱了，还要担心自己能不能成为合格的父母，有没有给孩子提供最好的教育、经济和心理支持，并且对孩子的人生负责……哦对了，还有，养育孩子的费用也越来越高，不仅如此，教育支出就像是一笔昂贵的赌博，输了，家长和孩子都一无所有；赢了，只是勉强收获一个能够自给自足、对家长也没什么太大经济支持的孩子。所以结婚真的不值得，谈谈恋爱还是可以的，结婚就算了吧。”  
“你就是过得太理智、太算计，像个机器人一样。”托尼总结道，在这短短的几分钟里，大概是贾维斯散发的怨气太重，托尼已经接连灌下几杯酒，眼神开始飘忽起来。  
“但是人生就是无数次的算计、选择和趋利避害构成的呀。对普通人来说，这个社会压力很大，容错率很低，一步走错就可能是万丈深渊。”贾维斯无奈地说，“毕竟我们现在已经过了通过大量繁殖增加种群数量，通过绝对数量来提高生存几率的年代了。”  
托尼慢慢地眨眨眼睛，贾维斯猜或许他的大脑在“容错率”这个字眼之后就停止了运转。但是他漂亮的棕色大眼睛依然认真地盯着贾维斯：“可是正确的人生并不意味着快乐，人生不只是需要成功就够了，还有很多重要的东西是财富和地位不能给你的。”托尼甩甩头，让自己清醒起来，说：“如果你能接受的话，我希望带着你到处看一看，看看墨西哥色彩浓艳的房顶，新西兰一望无际的翠绿色的山谷和草原，西伯利亚永恒的白雪和平原上的风暴，还有那些叫不出名字的东亚古国里神秘而精巧的亭台楼阁，看看这个世界的奇妙和壮丽，看看不同的人、不同的生活的独特和感动。你是个这么好的人，你值得更棒的生活，”  
托尼憧憬的表情就像一头生机勃勃的小鹿，那一瞬间贾维斯觉得他的心被这头小鹿狠狠撞了一下。“有意思，你是第一个对我说我应该追寻这种……这种简单而世俗的快乐的人。”贾维斯手足无措又满含期待地说。  
托尼露出“我超棒的”表情：“那你愿意跟我一起周游世界吗？”  
这一刻贾维斯放弃了他总是视为盔甲和利剑的理智，向托尼露出一个灿烂的笑容：“我愿意。”  
他的笑像是冰消雪融，染上霞光的冰雪在熔金般的河流中欢腾跳跃。托尼心中似乎有一个气球被这新蒸腾出的水汽涨满，托着他慢慢离开地面，轻盈地漂浮在半空中。“那就这么说定了。”他愉快的说。

或许生活的本质就是起起落落落落落落，在两人定下周游世界的约定之后，贾维斯彻底从托尼的世界里消失了。整整五周，贾维斯音讯全无：电话不接、邮件不回，办公室大门紧闭，就连星期五也好像凭空消失了一样。托尼去数学院找了贾维斯五次，但是每一次他看到的都是萧条的办公室和对此毫不关心的贾维斯的学生。担忧和愤怒与日俱增，托尼甚至想狠狠地向那几个一脸淡漠的告诉他“贾维斯博士不在”的学生吐几口吐沫，教训他们对自己的导师要有最基本的关心。  
但是在气急败坏的表象下，托尼知道自己其实害怕极了：贾维斯的消失仿佛是一个鲜活的讽刺，在他一个人安静下来的时候不留情面的告诉他，你看你又搞砸了，你把你现在好不容易才交到的新朋友又吓跑了。托尼知道自己可能操之过急了，但他忍不住想要把身边的每一个人牢牢抓住——这正是他的问题所在，佩珀和哈皮甚至罗迪都无数次地抱怨过他的控制欲和自说自话的胡乱安排，可是他难以抗拒哺乳动物最致命的缺点，欲望，因此总是毁掉一段本应该非常完美的亲密关系。或许他本身就不值得拥有一段完美关系，更不值得拥有贾维斯这样好的朋友，托尼阴郁地想。  
但是如果就此放弃，也实在是太不甘心了。托尼犹豫了半秒，决定今天再去一次贾维斯的办公室，同时发誓这绝对是最后一次去找贾维斯了，如果再见不到他，这个无耻、胆小、一声不吭就逃跑的老——  
“托尼？”一个熟悉的声音从头上传来，托尼一边眼泪汪汪地揉着被撞到的额头一边抬起头来，打算看看到底是谁敢在机械学院的地盘上公然撞倒学院之星，  
贾维斯看到托尼时诧异地后退一步，手忙脚乱地捡起被托尼撞翻的一大堆礼物。  
“你来这儿干什么？”托尼没好气地问。  
“来找你啊。”贾维斯喜气洋洋地说，把一大把包装盒塞进托尼的怀里。“送你的伴手礼，别忘了分给佩珀和哈皮一点——我刚刚从欧洲回来。”  
托尼敷衍地点点头。“所以这就是你消失了五个星期的原因？”  
“消失？我只是跟着院长出差而已。这五个星期我忙得要命，每天脚不沾地。”贾维斯皱起眉头抱怨道，“我们去慕尼黑参加了国际应用数学进展报告会，然后去瑞典看了核能研究所，还去罗马和梵蒂冈看了许多教堂里的神学院。最棒的消息是，我印了很多宣传页推广我的线上交友网站在欧洲推广，现在网站已经有了600多个活跃用户了。”  
“太好了。”托尼由衷地说，不知为什么，当贾维斯兴高采烈、一双蓝眼睛熠熠生辉地对托尼讲述他的生活和研究时，托尼完全忘记了几分钟之前的愤怒纠结，一门心思地为贾维斯那小男孩一样的笑容而高兴。  
“所以我们邀请了一些美国本地的用户，打算在本周末举行第一次约会实验。你要一起来参加吗？”  
托尼的笑容慢慢凝固了。  
“老实说我觉得网站的样本数量还是不够。”贾维斯皱着眉头说，“我们现在只有一对匹配度达到85%以上的情侣——我们当然邀请了他们。但是后来我决定放宽一点限制，匹配程度超过60%的都可以形成配对，然后我们就有了一大批合适的潜在约会对象。”  
“我……”托尼犹豫地说。  
但是贾维斯立刻打断了他：“我仔细研究了你地调查问卷、个人简历还有你的激素性格问卷和报告，我想我现在可以说，我完全了解你的择偶标准，甚至比你自己还了解。然后我特别计算了一下你的潜在约会对象，给你列出一张候选人名单，匹配程度从82%到61%。我相信在这些人中很可能会有你的完美伴侣。”  
“好吧。但我现在还不想开始实验。”托尼无奈而坚决地拒绝了贾维斯，“我……我有点……我觉得还是先测试一下算法的成功率再开始约会不迟。我最近有点累了，不怎么想冒险尝试约会。”  
贾维斯抱起手臂，从上到下探究地打量了托尼一番。托尼疲惫而羞耻地站在原地，脸慢慢地涨红了，任由贾维斯打量着，担心自己乱成一团的心情被贾维斯看穿。但是这一次，贾维斯轻轻放过了托尼。“也好，虽然我对我的理论很有信心，但实践起来还不知道会是什么样呢。那你愿意跟我一起当支持人吗？顺便亲自验证一下我的算法到底成不成功？”他轻松地说。  
托尼松了口气，他会永远感谢贾维斯的善解人意。“当然，乐意至极。”

约会测试那天托尼特意换了一身好看的西装，还花了半个小时给自己弄了个精致的发型，重新修了胡子。为此他迟到了十分钟，当他赶到会场，贾维斯和星期五早就在那里忙活了。  
会场原本是一家酒店的报告厅，贾维斯他们提前把桌子搬走，摞在墙边挂上了银色和紫色的天鹅绒帷幔和彩绸，高高的桌子堆上面放上了与之相配的雪青色、蓝色和白色彩灯，银光闪闪的丝带从彩灯上垂下来，随着泡泡机喷出来的彩色泡泡轻轻摇摆。会场中星罗棋布地摆了二十张双人沙发和配套的小茶桌，沙发上放着镶了长流苏和荷叶边的粉色和浅紫色靠垫，小茶桌上则摆着形状各异的漂亮花瓶，里面插着小雏菊、矢车菊和金鱼草。地面上则撒了一些五颜六色的彩纸碎屑，整个会场一派梦幻气氛。  
已经有些测试者提前来到会场，零零散散靠着桌子堆等待着。他们有些已经聊起来了，有些却还缩在角落里玩手机。  
“快来帮忙。”还没等托尼把这些人看个遍，星期五已经急匆匆、霸道地把一个装满了粉色纸手环的盒子塞进托尼手里。  
除了检测网站算法的可靠性之外，贾维斯还打算检测一下人们在选择情侣时会不会受暗示影响。他邀请了40位测试者，把他们分成四组：黄色手环的是算法结果高度匹配并且如实告知双方；粉色手环的是匹配却被告知不般配的；绿色手环的是不匹配却被善意地说成般配；而紫色手环则是不匹配而且被如实告知。  
托尼被星期五强势地按着帮忙念名字发放手环，还当了一回侍者和引导员，将一对对测试者领到位子上。“你知道，有时候感情是一种非常主观的事，”贾维斯在测试者开始交谈时告诉托尼，“也许别人觉得他们很般配这种看法本身就会让情侣觉得他们的约会对象比实际要好一点。”  
托尼点点头，对贾维斯的推测深信不疑。他是个天生的派对狂，从小就喜欢各种各样的派对，但是像是这次这样不是主角而是隐身在其中，游走在每一位参与者之间探听他们天马行空、奇思妙想的谈话还是第一次。他忽然发现即使并非派对的焦点也能让他非常高兴，尤其是贾维斯的开场演讲更让他享受——并不是说贾维斯说的话字字珠玑，他只是单纯的喜欢看着贾维斯光芒四射的样子。  
一个小时后，测试结束了。测试者们根据自己对这场约会的评价把写了自己名字的手环放进满意、一般和不满意三个箱子里，并在会场中等待贾维斯统计结果并公布匹配程度最高的几对。  
“我得说这个结果还是让我喜出望外的。”贾维斯兴冲冲地统计着三个箱子里的手环，“如果算法和暗示都没起作用的话，四个颜色的手环应该平分在三个盒子里。但是现在‘不满意’盒子里只有那些被告知不般配的，不管实际上是否般配，所以说暗示是有用的。而满意盒子里大多数是黄色手环，也有粉红色手环，说明算法也是有用，而且略胜暗示一筹。在一般的盒子里，粉色和绿色的手环数量相同，也就是说算法和暗示实际上都会起作用。”贾维斯总结道。  
“所以说你的算法确实很有用。”托尼高兴地说，“你让大多数人都满意了。”  
“谢谢。”贾维斯露齿而笑，“其实我最希望的是接下来你能对自己的约会满意。不过现在我们最好还是去公布一下最佳匹配吧。”

这次约会测试匹配度最高的一对是用户名为“幻视”和“绯红女巫”的两位测试者，他们的匹配度高达86%。  
“天啊！你们已经站在一起了！”托尼受邀宣布这个结果时，星期五惊喜地说。  
幻视是个高高瘦瘦的金发青年，看上去颇有几分书呆子的气质；而绯红女巫则是一位涂着浓重的深色眼线、有一头枣红色的长发的漂亮姑娘。“真是太不可思议了，我们在进场前就已经开始聊天了！”绯红女巫大惊小怪、喜气洋洋地说。而幻视则比较腼腆：“我们真的有很多相似之处，她实在是太有趣了。要我说，如果一个人能让我觉得有趣，她已经基本上完全搞定我了。”  
“我们会再见面的，”绯红女巫信誓旦旦地说，“我们已经约好了下次见面的时间了。”  
“我敢打赌他们一定会邀请你为他们主持婚礼的。”托尼悄悄对贾维斯说。“你的算法看起来真的很有效。”  
“所以现在你觉得可以接受跟算法匹配出来的女性约会了吗？”贾维斯打趣地问。  
“当然了。”也许是被会场中欢快的、浪漫的气氛鼓舞，托尼忽然对自己生出无限的信心——在贾维斯帮助下，他也是可以找到他的人生真爱的。“我现在比刚开始的时候更期待而且更有信心了。”托尼说。  
“这是我能想到的最好的结果了。”贾维斯欣慰地说。


	6. 大脑的谎言

进入七月，天气变得溽热难耐。在室外活动的人明显减少，托尼这才得以仔细的欣赏生物学院周边的美景。传说这里是漫威大学校内最美的学院，建筑物和园林由本校建筑学院的设计大师亲自设计，温室和花坛里种满了来自天南地北或学院内自己培育的奇花异草，许多艳丽的鸟类在葳蕤的枝叶间飞翔穿梭，发出悦耳的鸣叫。  
但是让托尼格外纳闷的是，这样美丽的地方，竟然培育出了简.福斯特和玛丽亚.希尔这两朵奇葩。尽管时隔两个月，托尼还是难以忘记上一次来这里做激素性格测试和大脑神经图像时被剥光了游街一样的不自在。他对再次进行脑电波测试抗拒极了，但是贾维斯向他保证，今天的检测只是借用生物学院的设备，福斯特和希尔都不会参与。看在贾维斯的份上，托尼勉强答应了这次检测。  
“我需要你描述一下你对和惠特尼约会的评价。”带上脑波检测以后，贾维斯对托尼说。贾维斯对惠特尼很有信心，她是个有一头柔顺的棕色卷发和一双暖融融的黑眼睛的姑娘，和托尼的匹配程度最高。  
“她很棒，我很喜欢她。就像算法中匹配的那样，我们有很多相似之处——不是表面上的性格或生活习惯上的相似，而是拥有共同的价值观或理念。跟她聊天非常愉快，时间不知不觉就过去了。”托尼愉快的说，但是他的大脑波动却相当平缓。“她见多识广，思维敏捷，总是能跟上我讲话的思路，我们之间几乎不会冷场。”  
“看起来你很欣赏她这个特点。”贾维斯说。  
“没错，因为对婚姻来说沟通交流是很重要的。我想，任何一种关系中的两个人，做的最多的事情就是说话。两个人能够流畅的沟通，谈到一块去，这段关系才有希望。”托尼说，他的大脑轻微波动了一下。  
“太棒了。”贾维斯赞叹着的看着托尼的脑图，“那么你们会再见面吗？”  
托尼想了一会。“我想会的。在确定关系之前，我们大概会的持续见面一段时间，试试看彼此合不合适。”  
“但是听上去你好像对惠特尼并不非常热切？”贾维斯问，让他欣喜的波动消失了。“我可以告诉你的是，昨天惠特尼告诉我她对你们这次见面非常满意。她很喜欢你，想要尽快和你发展成稳定的关系。”  
托尼的脑图上忽然出现了一个巨大的波动，贾维斯想或许这就是暗示的力量在作用。他慢吞吞地说：“我知道，惠特尼也是这么告诉我的。”  
“但是？”贾维斯问。  
“但是我还不想这么快确定关系。她很好，我也很喜欢她。我不排除我们继续相处一段时间后最终确定关系的可能，  
但是就目前来说太快了，我们之间缺少点火花，不应该进行得那么快。”托尼说。在贾维斯眼睁睁的注视下，托尼的脑图波动缓缓下降，稳定在比平时活跃却远远达不到恋爱程度的波动。  
“够了，托尼。”贾维斯忽然摘下耳机，冲到托尼身边开始为他一一解下贴在他头上的电极。星期五走过去接管了贾维斯的位置。  
托尼疑惑地看着贾维斯。  
“按照我们的评价标准，你的第一次约会可不算成功，托尼。”贾维斯克制着自己的失望，冷淡地说，“你们相处的很融洽，但是你的大脑告诉我你们之间的吸引力远远没有达到情侣应有的程度，或许你们更适合做朋友。如果你愿意的话，我会尽快给你联系下一位约会对象。”  
托尼瞪大了眼睛，嗫喏地说：“我们的实际情况可能会比你看到的好一点……”无论托尼如何评价惠特尼，但他一点也不想让贾维斯失望。  
“等等，贾维斯博士！”星期五忽然指着屏幕喊道，“斯塔克博士的脑波活跃程度正在大幅度提高呢！”  
贾维斯顿时僵在原地，托尼头上还挂着的几个电极解也不是不解也不是。他反应了几秒，才窜回电脑前。果然，就在几十秒之前，托尼的脑电图忽然跳到一个新高度——刚好超过了情侣该有的脑电活动，然后稳定在那里。  
“什么？到底发生了什么？”在贾维斯和星期五背后，托尼可怜巴巴地喊道，他看不到他的脑电数据，也无法解读贾维斯的表情。  
“我想我们遇到了难以解决的问题，托尼。”贾维斯同情地看着他，在托尼还没来及问出“到底是什么意思”之前柔声说，“我无法解读你的脑电数据……我们需要请福斯特博士和希尔博士来看一下。”  
托尼的脸一下子垮下来。“不，贾维斯，你不能这么对我！”  
但是贾维斯已经一溜小跑地去找她们了。

托尼相当怀疑，绝对是老天爷在跟他作对，为了惩罚他在年少轻狂时伤了太多女孩的心，才会让他在线上交友这个项目上几次三番地遇到强势可怕的扑克脸女性。今天温和善解人意的福斯特博士出差了，熟悉这个项目的只有更不好对付、让托尼想到毒蛇的希尔博士。  
“我想你可能是反应滞后型。”在贾维斯去找希尔博士的空当，星期五偷偷告诉托尼他的脑电检测结果，“或者你对自己的实际反应并不太敏感，需要一点时间才能逐渐爱上惠特尼或接受爱上她这个事实。”  
对于这种莫名其妙的想法托尼自然是嗤之以鼻，好在星期五只是个博士后，托尼决定不跟她计较。但是几分钟后，就连希尔也这么说的时候，托尼彻底被激怒了。  
“我很清楚我自己的脑子！”托尼大声说，“如果我真的爱上了谁，我自己会知道的！”  
但是希尔、贾维斯和星期五都抱着手臂，一脸“不，你不知道”的表情看着托尼。  
托尼哀叹一声，无力地摊在椅子上。  
“如果你不在乎今年接受的辐射超标的话，我倒是可以给你多做几次核磁共振，就像检验霍根先生会霍根夫人是不是爱情那样，细致的检查一下你异于常人的脑子里到底在想什么。”希尔带着冷冰冰的兴趣说。  
不知道为什么，托尼的第一反应是两手交叉在身前护住下体，好像这样就能阻止被希尔窥探大脑中的隐私一样。  
“放松，托尼。”贾维斯轻声安慰他，“我觉得希尔博士的理论还是很有权威性的——毕竟在我们这些人中，要是说有谁最能了解你的大脑的话，那就是她了。”  
托尼勃然大怒：“那是我的脑子！”  
贾维斯同情地看着托尼。过了一会，他忽然在托尼耳边说：“那你难道不想证明她说的不对吗？用一张大脑核磁共振图狠狠打她的脸，告诉她你才是最清楚你的脑子的人。”

不管如何，希尔对托尼最终同意再次进行大脑核磁共振来检测他是否爱上了惠特尼心满意足。她高深莫测的瞟了贾维斯一眼，而贾维斯回她一个故作单纯的笑容。  
托尼忐忑地躺在核磁共振机里，盯着VR眼镜里一段惠特尼的短片。不得不承认这段短片剪辑得很有水平，惠特尼优美大方，一头棕色的卷发像是瀑布一般垂在胸前，黑眼睛里露出温暖而明媚的笑容。当她抬起手、把一缕长发撩到耳后、灿然一笑的时候，确实美艳惊人。但是在心里，不管星期五和希尔如何确定、贾维斯多么希望，托尼知道惠特尼不是他要找的那个人。  
“没什么波动，正像你说得一样。”希尔对贾维斯说。“我看或许斯塔克博士确实对这位约会对象不太满意，你不如给他换一个。”  
“那斯塔克博士刚才大脑皮层活跃的读数怎么解释呢？”星期五刨根问底地说。  
“也许他受到了什么突发、非持续的刺激才产生的较强的大脑皮层活跃电流。比如说他想到了他特别喜欢的东西，想到了前女友，或者说对当时的谈话内容产生了强烈的兴趣。”希尔说，“有些人的大脑确实存在滞后反应，但是通常来说这种人的感觉更加强烈、持久。这两次检测时间非常接近，如果真的产生了恋爱反应，是不会检测不出来的。”  
贾维斯沮丧地叹了口气。“好事多磨。”他说，“看来我遇上了一位非常挑剔的实验用户。”  
希尔冲他眨了眨眼睛，露出了一个堪称温柔的笑容。“现在你大概能体会我和简为什么花了这么长时间才发了一篇论文了吧。人的大脑太复杂、太多变了，你永远也无法知道其中发生了什么。”  
托尼躺在医疗床上，看着眼前一遍遍的重复、越来越觉得索然无味的短片。耳边是核磁共振仪尖锐刺耳的滴滴声，贾维斯、星期五和希尔的交谈透过扩音喇叭传来，托尼听得清清楚楚，好像他们就在他身边交谈。  
这下没有任何疑问了，托尼想，他大概可以确定自己是不爱惠特尼的。对此他没有任何大惊小怪——其实，虽然他口口声声说着想要来寻找真爱，但是和贾维斯相处了一段时间之后，这种念头反倒没那么强烈了，也许是贾维斯的反婚教育对他影响太深了，他不知道自己到底还能不能顺利找到一个让他的大脑满意的完美情侣。唯一让他觉得有点可惜的是，他并不是一个良好的实验对象。从见面的第一天的拍照片开始，几乎所有的贾维斯的合作对象都和他或多或少地起过冲突。贾维斯给了他极大的信任，一直坚持他就是最好的样本，到了最后，他却没法让贾维斯得到漂亮的数据，耽误了他的研究进度。  
托尼偷偷从眼镜下方瞟向贾维斯，他正抱着双臂，眉头紧皱地盯着的托尼的实时脑图，好像仍然希望托尼能够忽然爱上惠特尼似的。托尼忽然感到一阵难以抑制的低落和痛苦。  
希尔忽然哦了一声。“看，斯塔克博士腹侧被盖区和背外侧前额叶皮质层同时产生了活动。”  
“这是什么意思？”贾维斯猛地抬起头，兴奋而紧张地问。  
“通常来说这可能表示一段苦恋——人们对自己的伴侣有爱情，但是同时并不满意，对关系进行艰难的思考并陷入持续的痛苦中。”希尔说，“我想你们刚才检测到的大脑活跃度突然提高就是这种反应。”  
“这说明斯塔克博士对惠特尼确实有感情的？”星期五饶有兴致地问。  
“我倒不这么觉得，也许惠特尼让托尼想到了什么不愉快的记忆。”贾维斯斟酌着说。  
“我同意贾维斯博士的说法，我想或许正是这些不愉快的记忆让斯塔克博士对惠特尼产生了抗拒心理，才会始终拒绝对她的感情。我们之前确实遇到过不少类似的案例。”希尔说，“我的建议是，脑神经学检查能做的的只有这些了，斯塔克博士确实对惠特尼有感情，但是致于如何让他放下芥蒂，接受自己的真实感受——只能交给心理医生去处理了。”

“那么，你觉得我们需要为你找个心理医生谈一下吗？”离开生物学院后，贾维斯小心翼翼地问。  
自从听到了希尔的建议后，托尼一直脸色铁青，一言不发，看起来阴沉极了。这个时候也许只有贾维斯敢靠近他，就连星期五也识趣地远远落在他们后面，以免自己被托尼的怒火波及。  
托尼没有立刻回答贾维斯。现在托尼知道了，自己的脑内波动不是因为惠特尼，而是因为贾维斯。自始至终，都是因为贾维斯。看着贾维斯神采飞扬，他也会心情舒畅；而当贾维斯忧虑或沮丧，他也陷入难以言说的失落；甚至只要听到贾维斯的声音，他便会竖起耳朵，仔细倾听贾维斯说的每一个字。  
诚然，这些测试是准确的，却是表观的、没有意义的。测试结果展现出了爱情的表现形式，却无法深究其内核，就像人们可以观测出一个人是否在恋爱，却很难推断出他爱上的到底是谁。他是喜欢贾维斯才会有这么多巧合的结果，而不是因为这些巧合而喜欢贾维斯——这就是爱情难以通过算法来匹配之处。  
“或者我再给你找另外一个匹配对象？”贾维斯问。“你看，就算是不为了采集数据，我也真心希望你能找到合适的伴侣。”  
“先不用了。”托尼说，“也许我们进展的太快了，贾维斯，给我几天时间考虑一下好吗？”  
贾维斯点点头。看起来他也需要一些时间来消化今天的挫败。  
“嘿！如果……如果在这期间，我没有通过算法，而是自己找到了伴侣会怎么样呢？”在贾维斯就要转身前，托尼忽然问。  
贾维斯猛地顿住了。“啊……我不知道。”他潦草地说，慌慌张张逃走了。

回到办公室后，托尼给他的前同事兼老友布鲁斯.班纳打了个电话。布鲁斯拥有7个博士学位，社会心理学就是其中一个。在他还在漫威大学任教时，他就一直是托尼的野生心理医生。托尼想，他和布鲁斯的这段友谊之所以能够维持这么长的时间，完全是因为布鲁斯是个温柔、坦率、实事求是（虽然有时候直白得让人倍受打击）的人。  
“不是我说话难听，托尼。”在听完托尼的描述之后，布鲁斯立刻说，而托尼立刻翻了个白眼——这句话已经快变成了布鲁斯的口头禅，托尼知道，他接下来要说的话绝对会对自己造成降维打击。“没有任何一种算法可以像它们保证的那样，为用户找到最合适的伴侣。因为你根本不知道算法背后的逻辑是什么，算法采用的匹配方法是什么。有些网站甚至为此大肆宣扬灵魂伴侣这种说法，但是实际上，根本没有灵魂伴侣这回事。”  
“……真是一上来就是降维打击，布鲁斯，真有你的。”托尼窒息般地说。  
“我知道如果坦白说没有灵魂伴侣的话，对很多热忱、脆弱和辨别力不强的人来说，这是对他们的感情的毁灭性打击。”布鲁斯说。“事实正是如此，没有任何证据证明根据算法匹配人们在仅仅通过一次约会后，感情就明显升温，你自己也证实了这一点。而且，如果有任何严谨、科学的证据表明通过某种算法匹配出来的情侣感情确实比随机匹配的情侣更坚固，我愿意收回我的话。但是，算法至少有一个作用：一个敏感脆弱、挑剔且少有同理心的人，通常是难以找到伴侣的。当一个算法无法为一位用户‘匹配’出合适的伴侣人选，那么他多半是这样的人。网站会告诉你，我们这里没有合适的伴侣人选，实际上却是在说，你不适合拥有伴侣，我们不打算挣你这份钱了，因为我们觉得你会坏了我们这锅粥（注2）”  
“太残酷了。”托尼喟叹道。  
“幸好你不是这样的人，你只是个有点挑剔的顾客。”布鲁斯笑起来，说。  
“但是你才刚刚说了任何在线交友算法都是没用的！”托尼争辩道，不知为何，他忽然想起了前几天的测试中，匹配度最高的那一对青年，幻视和绯红女巫。托尼不知道他们后来怎么样了，有没有真正成为伴侣呢？  
“好吧，这就是我最后要告诉你的了：虽然我总是唱衰在线交友算法，但是我认为，它的存在确实让人更幸福了——正是通过随机或乱七八糟的匹配，扩大了人们的生活圈和交际圈，至少在交友方面完成了从无到有的变化，从而得到自己想要的。”布鲁斯说，“就像你一样。或许算法不能为你找到伴侣，但是通过参与算法这件事，你似乎也已经找到了自己的幸福。”  
“什么？”托尼吓了一跳。  
布鲁斯的声音听起来慈祥极了。“当你问我关于线上交友的问题的时候，我就知道有什么事情发生了。这不是你的正常水平，托尼，只要你翻看一点社会心理学文献，你就会知道，关于你的问题早已经有大量学者给出了答案。你想要印证的是另一件事。”  
托尼屏住了呼吸，他的思维不由自主地被布鲁斯带走了，也许希尔说的没错，恋爱中的人的确是会变傻的。  
“如果你觉得遇到了合适的伴侣，就要勇敢地去追求。不管是不是通过算法得到的，那不重要。因为算法最基础的功能，就是给人们创造认识不同的人的机会。祝你幸福。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注2：纪录片原文如此。这句话说得太毒、太真实了，所以我还是想要保留它！


	7. 我愿意为你

“我不会再跟托尼.斯塔克约会了。”两个星期后，惠特尼忽然对贾维斯宣布。“他太被动了，对我们的关系没有我希望得那么上心。既然如此，我也不会再在他身上花费时间了。”  
“我很遗憾，这场约会给你了不好的体验。”贾维斯真诚地说。  
“没那回事。实际上，你的算法给我匹配的人比我自己找的靠谱多了。”惠特尼豪放地说，“我还是相信算法的，毕竟我和斯塔克相处的还不错，只是不够做情侣。要是让我连续约会50个算法中的人，我想我就会找到伴侣了。”  
“既然惠特尼主动宣布放弃，那么我们不如让你继续选择另一个约会对象。”贾维斯一五一十地把惠特尼的话转告给托尼，意料之中的看到托尼松了口气。“不过这次，我们决定外貌选择和算法匹配相结合的方法，在用户中选择一位既在你的匹配列表，同时外貌使你满意的约会对象。而且，这次因为上次的约会测试非常成功，我们在本地又多了接近100位用户，这下子供你选择的范围大大增加了。”  
托尼叹了口气。“实际上，贾维斯，我觉得继续给我安排约会恐怕不会有什么效果……”  
贾维斯双手合十，一副可怜巴巴的乞求表情：“最后一次了，托尼，最后一次约会实验。如果这一次还不能找到你的理想伴侣，我就放弃，好吗？”  
托尼被贾维斯的狗狗眼逗笑了：“好吧，最后一次。”他打算这次约会结束后就告诉贾维斯一切。  
鉴于这是最后一次约会实验了，贾维斯得寸进尺地提出了许多条件：需要对托尼的约会全程录像、通过隐形电极监测托尼的脑波活动，还有在事后分析时对贾维斯有问必答。而托尼，怀着对付小孩子撒娇似的宽容，痛快地答应了。  
他在贾维斯给他的候选名单中仔细挑选之后，选择了一个名叫克里斯蒂娜的金发美女。  
虽然贾维斯和星期五安安稳稳坐在办公室，两颗脑袋挤在一起紧紧盯着一圈屏幕，他们却无端地生出一种他们是两个鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪狂的错觉。  
但是托尼似乎一点也不能理解他们的良苦用心，面对克里斯蒂娜这样金发碧眼的尤物，他竟然吞吞吐吐，心不在焉，就连一句简单的、关于他名字的笑话都费了半天才回答上来。而在托尼的对面，克里斯蒂娜早已经把自己的脸隐藏在巨大的咖啡杯后面，翻了好几个白眼了。  
看来这次的约会也要泡汤了，贾维斯感叹着，无力地瘫倒在自己的椅子上，似乎自己真的选了一个非常挑剔的实验对象。或许他应该为了托尼的不合作而感到苦恼，他也确实有点这样的念头；但是更多的，是庆幸。那是一种不合情理却不可忽略的庆幸，贾维斯知道自己不该这么想，但是当托尼对接连三位女性明确表现出不喜欢或者不合适的时候，这种庆幸总是一下子蹦出来，在他心里晃来晃去，顺便燃烧起一点难以启齿的希望。他还能希望什么呢？是曾经一起看新年烟花的童年，还是相约周游世界的承诺？  
“你看这女人的背影，看起来就像个女版的你。”星期五忽然说，她扳着手指一条一条指给贾维斯：“一样浅金色的头发，一样浅蓝色的眼睛，还有一样都是这么纤瘦，有股书生气。”  
贾维斯转过来脸去，不忍心看屏幕上言谈甚欢的两个人。他心里的希望迅速转化成酸溜溜的、让他不舒服的情感。“但是她看起来更可爱。”  
“可是你看起来更可靠。”星期五实事求是地说。“承认吧，托尼心里的完美伴侣是你，今天我看到托尼选择了克里斯蒂娜，我才忽然想到的。”  
贾维斯的脸腾地红了。神使鬼差地，他逃跑了。  
托尼来到贾维斯的办公室时，看到的就是这幅场景。贾维斯不在，星期五一个人带着耳机，抱着双臂大剌剌的瘫坐在椅子上，脸上挂着高深莫测的笑容盯着托尼，像是猫咪盯着它的猎物。“约会怎么样？”  
做戏还是要做全套。“她很好，我们谈得还挺愉快的。但是我们完全不来电，这次我可以非常确定的告诉你，她不是我想要找的人。”  
“是啊，没错，因为你要找的人是贾维斯。”星期五直白地说。  
“什么？”托尼猛地跳起来，和贾维斯脸红的样子一模一样。  
“你听到了。”  
托尼一下子变得既紧张兮兮又垂头丧气。“他人呢？”  
“逃跑了。”星期五咯咯笑着说。“看来他对接受你们两个的事还有点困难呢。”

按照他们之前的进度安排，托尼和贾维斯需要在最后一次约会后一个星期内见面，讨论约会感受，然后决定下一步的试验方案。但是在那次约会之后，捅破了这一层窗户纸反倒是让两个人谁也不理谁了。于是，星期五自作主张、贴心地为他们安排了一场两个人事先都不知道的约会——就在数学院后面的一颗洋槐树下。  
托尼到达的时候，贾维斯已经坐在树下的长椅上，百无聊赖地玩自己的手指了。托尼兴致盎然地看了一会：在他自己紧张的时候他也喜欢玩自己的手指。然后，他才想起他为什么紧张。都怪星期五，贾维斯已经知道他喜欢的其实是他了。有一瞬间托尼甚至想要就此逃跑。可是想到布鲁斯对他的建议和祝福，他还是决定听布鲁斯的话，毕竟布鲁斯已经靠着自己的恋爱经验步入了婚姻的殿堂。  
“下午好，贾维斯。”托尼闷闷地说。  
贾维斯抬起头来，他的蓝眼睛里盛满了坦然的、清淡的愉快。“下午好，托尼。星期五说你有事要告诉我。”  
“呃……也没什么大事。”托尼忽然退缩了。他局促地坐在贾维斯身边，双手绞在一起，手脚都不知道要怎么放才好。  
“我记得，根据我们的协议，在约会后的分析中，你需要对我有问必答。”贾维斯说，在得到托尼肯定的回答之后，贾维斯微笑着继续说，“那么我想问问你，你为什么在众多候选人中选了克里斯蒂娜？”  
“因为她漂亮。”托尼说。  
“还有呢？”  
“她的匹配程度很高。”  
“还有吗？”  
贾维斯一脸全知全能的镇定微笑让托尼痛恨极了，简直想要撕掉他那张得意洋洋的面孔。“因为她像你，可以了吗？因为我喜欢你，可以了吗？”不知不觉地，托尼大喊道。  
把一切都喊出来之后，托尼觉得自己的呼吸都顺畅了许多，就像多日以来堵在他胸口的那一团名为想念和怀疑的棉花一下子被挪走了一样。托尼按着自己的胸口，畅快的喘着粗气。  
而贾维斯却没有了刚才那么镇定。他皱着眉头，挪远了一点——他的耳根慢慢变红了，这是他溃败的征兆。“好吧。我猜会出现这种情况完全是因为我的线上交友系统是以结婚为目的的，所以只开放了异性匹配……如果开放同性匹配的话，或许会更早发现……”慌乱中，他选择了一种听起来无情和推脱责任的说法。  
托尼气得笑出声来。“所以呢？这就是你的处理方案？把你自己的信息放进算法里跟我匹配？”  
贾维斯郑重地点点头。“你会惊讶于你得到的结果的。”  
在等待贾维斯填写调查问卷的时候，托尼忽然有种不真实感。现在，他开始理解了哈皮被拉来做激素性格测试时的顾虑。测试你和你的准伴侣是不是世俗意义上的完美匹配——的确像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒，不管结果好坏，猜忌和不信任都弥散到了两个人中间，再也收不回了。  
“你还会做激素性格测试吗？”  
“当然！”贾维斯简短而坚定地说，“还有大脑扫描。那是最重要的部分。”  
“我宁愿不知道结果。”托尼说。  
但是贾维斯已经提交了调查问卷。“系统需要一点时间来更新信息，重新匹配。”贾维斯解释道，“听着，托尼，我只是想用这个结果告诉你，你担心的事情都不会发生，你的感情都会有所回报。我保证。”  
贾维斯的眼睛像熠熠发光的蓝水晶，让托尼忍不住相信这双眼睛的主人的任何话语。  
还没等托尼说话，叮的一声后，匹配系统上有两个小圆点用一条浅蓝色的线连接起来。  
“这个是你。”贾维斯指着其中一个远点说，“另一个是我。看看我们的匹配程度——89%。现在我们是最佳匹配了。”他兴高采烈地说。  
“你看上去对这个结果一点也不惊讶。”托尼一把拍开贾维斯的手，挤到屏幕前非要亲自看一眼结果。  
“因为在测试之前我就知道，在我研究你的调查问卷和激素性格测试的时候，我就知道。”贾维斯理所当然地说。  
托尼甚至让自己的目光从屏幕上脱了胶。他瞪大了眼睛，震惊地看着贾维斯：“知道什么？我们是最佳匹配还是我们的……？”  
“匹配的事。毕竟算法是我写的，在分析你的资料的时候我就全部和自己的对应过，还挺合适的。”  
“但是你一次也没有说过！”托尼愤愤不平地说，“你应该告诉我！”  
贾维斯暗淡地笑了笑。“那时候我猜你更想要一位女性伴侣。”  
托尼的愤怒一下子哑了火。“好理由。那你是什么时候发现你……？”  
贾维斯想了想。“如果说感情非要有个源头的话，也许是你说要带我周游世界的时候。”  
“听起来是个挺不错的开头。你就是那时候开始拿我的资料跟你的对比了吗？”  
“不。其实是在你说到你的童年——我们的童年的时候。”  
托尼花了点时间才想起那次对话。“老天啊，那是我们刚刚开始做这个项目的时候！”那些阴郁的、在被人面前解剖自我的不自然的记忆一股脑地涌上来后，托尼难以置信地说。“还有，什么叫‘我们’的童年？我——见过你吗？”  
贾维斯点点头。“没错。诺丁山小学——你是二年级来到我们班上的。我还知道你住的那条街叫木兰花新月街。”  
托尼几乎尖叫起来。“那个人是你！上课的时候总是愿意坐在我旁边！天啊，他——他是沙金色的头发和蓝眼睛——居然是你！”  
“世界真小，不是吗？”贾维斯抿嘴一笑。“我还记得我第一次在操场上看到你的时候，你站在一棵女贞树下面，瘦瘦小小的，怯生生的躲在阴影里看着我们玩，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔不知道说些什么，偶尔还会笑一下，一看就像个大少爷，好想跟我们一块玩，又很不屑的样子。”  
托尼趴在桌子上，忍笑忍得后背直打颤。“我看起来是那种窘迫的样子吗？”  
贾维斯重重地点点头。“没错，所以我就跑去跟你玩了。因为我小时候也是在山村里生活，小学一下子来到城市，还挺受不了城市孩子的做派的。所以我懂那种被人隔绝的孤独，或许是因为理解，或许是因为同情，所以就在那个时候，我决定要跟你说话，做你的朋友。”  
“或许只是因为你爱我，从那个时候开始就爱我！”他大声打趣道。  
“或许一直都是如此。”贾维斯说。  
托尼哈哈大笑，但是很快，就在贾维斯毫不掩饰的关爱和充满感情的眼神中败下阵来，把脸埋在臂弯里。  
一直以来，他为了成为一个成功者而活着，或许小时候是为了讨好他的父亲，而在霍华德死后，尽管他已经不知道这种讨好的意义，但除了成功，他似乎也没什么可以追求的。为此，他也逐渐练就了霍华德那一身冷酷、工于心计的本事，试图摒弃的一切不必要的爱与被爱的需求——甚至在许多人看来，他确实也不需要这些柔软的情绪。  
他从来不知道，原来在那么早之前，他就被这样温柔的关心和爱着；当他平生第一次张开双臂，向身边的人寻求温暖、去追寻自己的爱情的时候，那双早早就已经等在他生命中的手仍然勇敢而毫无芥蒂地准备迎接他。  
“但是为什么？”托尼问，“既然我们那么早就彼此认识了，你应该对我的所有缺点都很清楚才对。为什么还会爱我？”  
贾维斯想了一会，才缓慢而慎重地给出答案。“或许因为想要爱你、和你在一起是发生在了解你之前吧。我很庆幸那时候我们没有发生什么，而是现在才重新遇见。这让我有时间在一个普通美好的家庭里成长起来，学会爱与被爱，接受自己的感情并舍得付出，有勇气面对和包容伴侣的不完美，然后才能在你找到我的时候，无怨无悔地和你一起面对今后发生的任何事。”  
托尼反应了很久才明白贾维斯的意思。  
在这似乎漫长而煎熬得过分的几秒中，贾维斯几乎以为他把一切都搞砸了。但是回应他的是托尼嘴唇。那两片嘴唇又湿又软，因为托尼把脸埋在臂弯里，上面还沾着托尼身上的淡香水味——一种暖暖的、甜丝丝的花香味。  
贾维斯觉得，这大概是世界上最美好的味道。

很快，托尼强制举办了一场六人约会。  
哈皮和佩珀，依旧迫于他上司的淫威和金钱的诱惑；而罗德和他的新婚妻子卡罗尔则纯粹是出于友谊和好奇。  
“嘿，老兄，我们都开始了，你的男朋友作为东道主之一都不来的吗？”罗德挑起眉问，他已经喝下第二杯啤酒了。  
托尼支支吾吾地答应着，一边飞快地戳着手机。  
佩珀忽然有了种不太好的预感：“你该不会是在给贾维斯发消息吧？”  
托尼咧开嘴笑了：“果然还是你最了解我，佩珀。我刚刚发了消息让贾维斯来参加我们的六人约会……”除了佩珀，大家看起来都像是想要跳起来掐死他。“他怎么还没回我呢……等等，我的手机好像震动了，我看一下……哦，什么也没有。”  
“才半分钟不到！消停一会吧，托尼！”卡罗尔忍无可忍地说。托尼.斯塔克总有本事让她忍不住想要翻白眼。  
“不得不说，我觉得贾维斯这个算法还真是有点作用。”罗德尽量公正地说，安抚着自己的妻子，同时不动声色地转移话题。  
“没错。”哈皮立刻热烈地说，“虽然没能保证每次约会都奏效，但是它确实帮人拓展了社交圈——还是交往起来感觉非常愉快的那种！”他的话引来佩珀一个怀疑的眼神，她似乎在怀疑他偷偷使用了这个算法还去约会了。  
托尼似乎想到了什么。他二话不说，发给布鲁斯一张他和贾维斯在一起的照片，配文是“算法匹配情侣”。  
布鲁斯迅速回复了他：“需要我收回我的话吗？”  
托尼只好回复给布鲁斯一个捂脸的表情。在一针见血和让人倍受打击这件事上，恐怕只有布鲁斯能让托尼甘拜下风。  
接着，托尼收到了另外一条信息：贾维斯转发给托尼一条通知消息。“看看这个——有一家公司非常看好贾维斯的算法和网站，他们打算出一百万买断网站的经营权！看来贾维斯就要成为数学院进项最多的教授了！”托尼得意洋洋地说。  
大家都欢呼起来。只有罗德保持了相当地冷静，他指着面前有一次多出来的两个空啤酒杯问：“那他应该不介意今天请大家喝酒吧？”  
托尼在桌子下面狠狠地踢了罗德一脚。但是他想毫无疑问贾维斯不会介意的，因为他已经拥有了所有他想要的东西：最好的事业和最好的爱情。  
【end】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9月9日更新说明——————  
> 写完之后仔细检查了一下，觉得自己在这一话里面，贾维斯接受了托尼的感情这件事上，写得非常牵强，不够清楚。  
> 在托尼喜欢贾维斯这件事被星期五点破后，贾维斯的第一反应是——【落荒而逃】。但是在接下来贾尼两人见面时候，贾维斯却非常坚定的表示自己认为两人就是天生一对。  
> 这段的感情变化我处理得很突兀了，非常抱歉……  
> 但是在前期我设定两个人的性格的时候，贾维斯本身的性格就是从小生长在不缺少爱的家庭中的温和、包容、懂得爱与被爱的性格，虽然比较理性，对感情并不非常敏感（其实是出于一种因为不曾缺少，所以不太计较），但是当遇到合适的机会时，不会患得患失，而是会悦纳自己的感受的性格。  
> 这与托尼对感情敏感、有点讨好型人格、偏向患得患失的性格刚好互补。  
> 因此在贾尼的匹配测试这一段中，贾维斯是起绝对的主导作用的——他推着托尼去接受自己的感情、追求自己的幸福，哪怕会出现问题、结果难以预料也没关系，贾维斯有接受失败的底气（但是托尼暂时没有……所以说还是有点虐啊）。  
> 而在这两段之间发生了什么呢？这正是我没有写到的地方。  
> 托尼还是吧这段时间浪费在了患得患失上；而贾维斯则做了更多理性思考：他对托尼的感情到底是什么样的（有点感动：相比于成功，托尼更希望他得到内心的快乐）；为什么是托尼（第一，小时候就见过，对托尼最本质的性格有一个感性的认识；第二，对托尼现在的性格有非常详细和完善的分析，对托尼的需求有清楚的了解）；自己和托尼能不能相处得好（能，因为托尼的约会模板实际上是按照自己的理念设定的）；既然如此，两个人能否产生爱情（似乎可以，因为根据星期五的分析，托尼已经喜欢自己了）；如果两个人后来因为种种原因分手自己会不会收到毁灭性的伤害（不一定，因为的自己理解并接受了爱情并非付出就会有回报，而且即使这一段感情失败，自己也不会失去全部）。经过这些思考，贾维斯认为自己是完全可以和托尼交往的。  
> 其实从上面的分析可以看到，在这时候（或许也包括文章最后），贾维斯对托尼的感情没有托尼对贾维斯的那么深。这很残酷，但恐怕也正是这种残酷和理性催生了这段感情——因为两个人匹配的根本是，两个人的观念、理念相同。也就是说，贾维斯身上也有和托尼一样的患得患失、浪漫主义、追求完美和少许的回避失败（体现在贾维斯对婚姻的看法中）。如果感情太深，反倒是辗转反侧，难以下手了。  
> 最后，至于为什么会让贾维斯处在一个【爱得不够深】的状态……比较复杂，简单来说：在MCU原电影中，贾维斯或许有自主人格，但他是托尼的造物，他不可避免地依附于托尼，就像幼年子女之于父母，不论托尼对他抱有什么感情，他都只有别无选择地爱着托尼。贾维斯处于一个非常被动的地位，尤其是在各种原著向的同人文中，常常因此被虐的一塌糊涂……作为一个攻控，我觉得贾维斯好惨，所以忍不住让他在这篇文章里占据主动啦。  
> 写在最后——————  
> 这篇文章构思于一年前我看到BBC纪录片《网上寻爱指南》，当时觉得这个梗很好，迅速写了一章，然后几乎立刻就因为工作而放弃了。  
> 今年A4上映之后，我终于决定要清理一下之前留下的各种坑和各种梗，翻到这篇后居然……完全忘了当初想要写啥！  
> 这就是写文不写提纲的坏处。  
> 后来在小伙伴的鼓励和建议下，这篇文完全变成了夹带私货的产物，文笔潦草，人物单薄，情节杂乱。不过我还是很高兴最后我终于把它写完了，真是松了一口气。还得到了一些小伙伴的支持，真的非常、非常感谢你们，你们的支持是我坚持写文的最大动力！  
> 最后，其实写这篇还真的挺麻烦的，因为完全不知道写啥，也没有提纲……所以这篇文章告诉我们：写文一定要有主题和提纲！！！  
> 再一次感谢看到这里的大家！下篇文再见吧！！


End file.
